Adventure: Unto The Third Generation
by CANON FODDER KING
Summary: When the time comes, what will you fight for? Your family? Your identity? The future? 30 years after Adventure 02, the former Digidestined and their families face these questions and themselves in a world of their own making.
1. A Reunion of Seven

**Adventure: Unto the Third Generation**

 **Chapter 01: A Reunion of Seven**

The moment I open the door, it all feels wrong. Filling the room are faces I know, people I'm close to, and most of them look back at me as though I were a stranger. Some of them I haven't seen in years. Others I see almost every week. After all the things we'd gone through, these people should be my family.

That isn't the real problem though. The real problem is that I am met with five faces where there should be seven.

Someone steps forward and takes my hand. "Takeru, thank you for coming."

Kairi is one of the kindest people I have ever met. I've seen her at her fiercest, fighting for her life or even the entire world's, yet never have those shades of sympathy left her eyes. Even clouded by tears as they are now, her eyes contain that same sympathetic look. Having lost what she has in such a short time, how can she still look on as though my comfort is her main concern?

I clasp her hand in my own and meet her look with what I hope is solemn kindness. "Of course, Kairi. I wouldn't miss it. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"...This loss belongs to all of us." She turns and walks back into the room.

A man with short blond hair and crutches pats me on the back wordlessly. That's my brother, Matt. Being a part of the normal world has made him… stranger, if anything. Don't get me wrong, he's still a great guy, the best in my opinion, but the real world has never seemed to fit him. I don't mean real as opposed to digital. I mean the real world as in the adult world of grown-up responsibilities, where one is trying to pay the bills instead of save the world.

At first, my brother tried to take his band to a professional level, but it quickly became apparent that they were not what the discerning public desired. After that, he tried to get by on his scant fame my books allowed him, appearing on several talk shows and participating in at least one reality show. That didn't last forever though, and soon he got roped into a number of weird programs involving the Digital World. One of these involved space travel, and suffice it to say he just isn't the same.

Across the room is Sora. She's talking to Kairi in hushed tones. About what, I don't know. As always she appears to be entirely composed, but her bloodshot eyes tell a different story. I hadn't expected her to deal with this as well as she has. Sora cared deeply for Tai. Don't get me wrong, I know that she loves my brother, but death has a tendency to remind us of the people we once were.

I can understand that. Standing in this room, I feel like a child again, surrounded by older and more experienced people who are nonetheless in over their heads.

This isn't a viewing. It isn't a funeral either. For those, I'm sure Tai's wife and child would be present, not to mention all of our partners. What this is is a meeting for the remain seven young kids who, thirty years ago, got stuck living in a digital world. This is a chance for us to come together one more time, and accept that the two friends and heroes who lead us through so many times of strife are gone. This ragtag group of hardened adults were the first real family I had.

And now that family is falling apart.

A tall man with glasses walks up to me and nods. His face seems ill suited for smiling. A type of grave seriousness rests in his eyes, and it appears to me that this is a permanent condition rather than one evoked by by the circumstances. His hair is greying and the cup in his hand is full of coffee. He looks like he could use a few days sleep.

"It's good to see you, Joe."

"And you, Takeru. How's the family?"

"Uh, the family's good. Shaiwase has been working pretty hard. Kin is doing pretty well in school. What about your's?"

Joe takes a sip of his coffee, then scoffs. "Fine, I guess. Who knows?"

His response catches me off guard and I have no idea what to say. Thankfully, I am saved from this awkward conversation as a pair of lithe arms encircled me and their owner emits a soft squeal.

"T.K! Omigosh I'm so glad to see you! It has been so long, are you doing okay? (Aside from the obvious of course…)"

I laugh awkwardly, and Joe takes the opportunity to wander away.

"I'm well, thank you Mimi. It's been awhile since anyone called me T.K."

The woman in pink backs off and looks at me bashfully. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you prefer Takeru now?"

"No no, it's fine. You can call me whatever you want. How's life in New York, and the show?"

Her eyes light up. "New York really is lovely. You just become a part of the place, you know? Mark loves it there too. As for the show, honestly we've had better ratings, but it doesn't matter right now. I actually took the next few weeks off to visit Odaiba with, you know, everything going on…"

I nodded. "Right right, that makes sense. Sorry your show isn't doing so well. I try to tune in when I can. This Mark… Would he be a husband, or a new boyfriend perhaps?"

"T.K., you're horrible! I can't believe you forgot my son's name! Besides, things like that just aren't… "me" anymore."

"Oh jeez, my bad! It really has been too long and his name tripped me up. Pinky promise I'll remember next time?"

"See that you do." She says, in mock exasperation. "I'd never forget about little Kin."

"Well, he isn't so little now," I said. "Kid's in middle school, you know."

She has yet to respond when the door opens, and a man I can barely recognize walks through. The wrinkled suit he wears is a far cry from the more laid-back attire I have grown accustomed to himin, and the stubble on his face is equally unfamiliar. The only two things that clue me into his identity are the messy red hair on his head and the Digimon at his side.

Tentomon, at least, seems unaffected by the wheels of time.

For a moment everyone stops, then Kairi approaches.

"Izzy," she says. "You came."

He looks at her for a moment, as if processing. "...Yes. I heard about Tai and Agumon. I deeply regret their passing."

Kairi smiles weakly. "Yes well, I'm sure they'd both be glad you came… Although," she gives Tentomon an apologetic glance. "Maybe you missed the part about how we weren't bringing Digimon to this informal gathering? No offense, we just wanted to keep this part… simple."

Tentomon does not comment or even seem to acknowledge Kairi's presence.

"I'm sorry. I did receive the complete message." says Izzy. "These day though I tend not to leave Tentomon on his own. He accompanies me everywhere."

I can see Kairi consider questioning this, and then decide against it. "Well, that's fine then. It's good to see both of you." She went back into the room and everyone returns to their previous behavior.

Except me.

"I'm sorry Mimi, could you excuse me for a minute? I'd like to speak with Izzy."

"Of course," she says. "We'll have more chances to talk later."

I approach Izzy. Since speaking with Kairi, he has merely walked a few feet into the room and then just stopped, standing there. He isn't even looking for someone to speak with. He's just waiting to see who will approach him first.

"It has been a long time, Koushiro." I say.

The man acknowledges me with a look and nodded. "Quite. Unfortunately work has kept me busy."

"Work? Is that where you've been?"

"Yes." he says simply. "I've been involved in a number of digital engineering projects."

"Of course you have. You always had a knack for things like that, back in the day. How's the family?"

He doesn't look away. He meets my gaze without the slightest emotional reaction. "I understand that they are fine, Takeru. Mai is now in middle school."

"Really?" I say, allowing a slight degree of venom to enter my voice. "How is she liking it?"

"...You know I don't know that."

I turn away, unable to face him. "Yeah, I do. So you still haven't contacted them."

"That is correct."

I shake my head and walked off. "I don't know why you're here."

Koushiro watches me walk.

"He appears displeased," twitters Tentomon. "Is it something we have done?"

"Something I did, Tentomon. Nothing for you to worry about."

"As you say, Koushiro."

Looking around, Izzy finds that Matt, Sora and Mimi also don't want to meet his gaze. This will be a rather lengthy trip…

* * *

Not many people own cars anymore.

It's too be expected really. Now that access to the Digital World is widespread and well over eighty percent of the population can open a DigiPort, there isn't much motivation to buy an expensive vehicle that requires refueling with increasingly depleted fossil fuels. Many scientists are even advocating the complete destruction of conventional transportation in order to preserve the environment. In some ways, it is a sad day to be a motor enthusiast.

On the other hand, an overall lack of cars has led to less expensive vehicles, lowered gas prices, less traffic to compete with and less strict vehicular regulations. When you think about it that way, it becomes hard for a car enthusiast to complain.

My wife and friends tell me all the time how much money I'm wasting. "You even having a flying Digimon!" they say. "What good could a car possibly do you?" I guess they'll just never understand the thrill I get driving around in my old college car, how freeing it is to be moving over fifty-miles-per-hour under my own (albeit artificial) power. It really is their loss.

As one of the few Digidestined who still owns a "clunker," I volunteer for the glamorous job of transporting Matt, Sora and Kairi back to their homes. Kairi claims shotgun while the couple sit in the back.

"All together, I'd say things went well," says Sora. "Or as well as they could be under the circumstances. We got everyone back together. I can't believe we managed that much."

"Yeah," grumbles Matt. "The whole crew came back together. And it was one too many if you ask me."

The uncomfortable silence lasts less than a minute.

"Matt.." starts Sora. "I'm not saying you're entirely wrong, but everyone in that room fought alongside us against Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon… It would be wrong if we didn't get everyone together to bury the first of us. The past has to mean something."

"We've seen just how much the past matters to that bastard. How exactly did he receive this email and not all the other we've been sending the last four years? And I didn't see him shed a single tear in there. He probably just came out of obligation, or because being "Digidestined" is the only way he can care about people at all. Or maybe he cares more about Tai than he does his own daughter."

"Please just stop, Matt." says Kairi. "This is hard enough as it is. Let's just all get along for the next couple days."

I can see in my mirror as Matt opens his mouth to reply, then tactfully closes it. Sora also looked like she wants to say something, but likewise restrains herself.

When we reach their home, I help Matt out of the car. Normally I would've come in to say hi to my niece and nephew, but under the circumstances it seemed like the parents need some space.

"Do you really think things went well?" I ask Kairi on our way back to her home.

She thinks for a moment. "I want to say yes, but I'm not sure how they possible could. Tai is dead. We haven't been the Digidestined for a long time, maybe we've even lost touch, but he was still our leader, the one holding us all together. Maybe now it's all going to fall apart…" She sighs. "Or maybe it all fell apart a long time ago and now we'll just get a chance to realize it."

I smiled thinly and shook my head. "What do you mean we haven't been the Digidestined? Of course we are; what else could we be? This whole world is new and different, and _here_ because of what we did as children. In our case, twice. You can't just put that behind you.

"If we can stop MaloMyotismon, what hope do the changing powers of time have?"

The Digidestined of Light laughed. "In other words, you have Hope?"

"As long as we stick together I always will." The smile fades softly. "But then, I kind of agree with Matt too. Koushiro shouldn't have come."

"...He's Izzy, Takeru."

"Not anymore. I don't think I can forgive him. I'm not sure we should."

"He came back," she said. "Who knows, maybe this will be a chance for him to reconnect with Haruka and Mai?"

"He hasn't yet. He probably won't. Tai was always the courageous one. Izzy was just curious."

* * *

The key card slides neatly through the reader, undoing the electronic lock. There is a beep and Izzy pushes the door open.

The third-rate motel room is as he had left it. The sheet lays in a heap on the floor, the curtains are drawn and his dirty clothes from the previous day are on the bathroom floor.

"I guess the maid service doesn't clean up until check out." Izzey says to Tentomon. The insectoid Digimon stares blankly at TV, which has not yet been switched on.

Izzy sighs and flicks it on with a remote. A nature documentary is playing. Something about termites in Africa. Tentomon makes a noise his partner interpreted as interest.

Izzy reaches under his bed and pulled out a suitcase which he had none-too-discreetly hidden. Inside is a very familiar laptop.

He and that laptop have been through quite a lot. It seems like so long ago he had elected to bring it to summer camp, despite his parents' protest. It has accompanied him to other worlds, and assisted in saving them. Without this laptop, his world would mostly likely not exist.

Well, parts of the laptop anyway. While the exterior has remained unchanged, many of internal components had been replaced as the man's work became more complex. The face of the computer seems familiar and worn, but really it was completely new device. Things around Izumi Koushiro tend to get that treatment.

The man gives his partner a look. "I hope you're having fun my friend. It's back to work for me."

Hitting a button on his computer, a diagram comes up. It appears to be for a flash drive, but the reality is much more complex. It is a puzzle, thus far unsolved.

Izzy wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I stopped at Kairi's house after dropping off Sora and my brother, so by the time I get home it's gotten dark.

My son Kin, always the good and hardworking student, is already in bed, as is his doubtlessly exhausted mother. I deeply enjoy my work as an author and overall it has done my family well financially speaking. That being said, I do on occasion hit a creative dry spell, at which point carrying our finances falls upon Shaiwase's shoulders. I feel pretty bad about it, but without a college degree I can't get a real job that pays a decent amount. Flipping burgers wouldn't amount to much compared to what Shaiwase makes, so I just try my best to get back into writing form. She's a very understanding woman, but I can see how tired all this makes her. It is a great source of motivation for me.

But right now, back from the reunion, writing is the last thing on my mind.

I step into the door and head for the kitchen. Try as I might to break the stereotype of writers using abundant amounts of alcohol to cope with the unfair world we live in, situations like this seem to call for it. It's exactly what I keep a case of cold ones stored away for. Hopefully when I'm done, I'll be able to think about something besides Tai and Agumon's faces as they died.

Or beating the crap out of Izzy.

I'm mid-chug when someone on the kitchen table asks "Is everyone okay, Takeru?" It's Patamon, dutifully waiting up for me like always. When he heard about our little get together, he was adamant about attending. It was a real disappointment when Kairi said he couldn't come. If it were up to me all of the partners would have been invited, but I understand her logic in that having six or seven Digimon as powerful as ours would raise a few eyebrows. (Now that everyone has Digimon, any that can digivolve to Champion or higher are considered pretty major flight risks, and naturally most countries have some people looking out for them, especially Japan.)

The funeral of course, will be interesting for these same reasons.

"It was fine, Patamon. Or as good as you'd expect."

"Izzy was there," he said, matter-of-factly.

I gave him a sideways look. "Who told you that?"

"No one, I can just… feel them, our friends among the chosen, I guess. He and Tentomon entered the city today. This was the only reason I could think of for them to be here."

I thought that one over for a moment. "You can feel him, Patamon? To what degree?"

"I haven't explored it that much. I can just tell when the other get close by, once they're within a few miles"

"I see. I might need your help with something, Patamon."

* * *

The room is dark and dreary. The wallpaper is peeling. The only window is severely cracked, creating an unpleasant draft. The room's owner is neither surprised nor disturbed by any of these things. Having not worked any actual job in years now, the cash he has is scant and what there is isn't going towards worthless amenities. He hasn't paid a single bill. If anyone knew he was still here, it's quite likely he'd have been evicted long ago.

The man in question is tall and pale. His hairline is retracting and he has teeth missing here and there. The coat on his back is in bad shape, as any article of clothing would be if worn for months on end.

In the wake of the Digital World's introduction to human society, a new type of people emerged. These individuals immersed themselves as fully as possible in the world of Digimon. Man, woman or child, they abandoned their previous identities and went off to have their own personal adventure.

Some of these people were like pioneers, leading the charge of mankind's habitation of this new frontier. Others were delusional and dangerous vagrants, fighting and causing trouble in their seeking of escapism and attempts to keep the Digital World a realm of anarchy.

Ultimately though, the story ended poorly for most of them, especially the latter group. Those who weren't arrested either got bored and returned to civilian life or died. The few who clung to such a chaotic lifestyle soon found it to be unsustainable and had to throw in with more powerful entities who offered shelter, food and protection.

But then there were the few who lucked into a partner so powerful, they could live such a life forever. A life of adventure, and danger. They had to abide by no one's rules, because no one could make them do anything. Those who overtly displayed their power of course were harshly reminded that there is always a bigger fish. Either the forces of man or the forces of the Digital World would rise up and swallow them, eliminating their infection. The smart ones laid low, and planned. Setting a specific goal to enact, and getting by until then.

Hiraku is one such person.

Laid open on the squatters lap is a newspaper. As usual, it's flipped open to the obituaries. Many names are displayed there, but only one truly matters.

The vagrant smiles.

"Master, one of them has fallen. You have your opportunity."

Something roughly the size of a human head flutters from the ceiling and lands on its partner's shoulder. Its golden eyes glow.

The rookie cackles with a voice too deep for its diminutive form. "Very good, Hiraku. It's seem the head has fallen off the snake at last. This time, they will be mine.

"I'm coming, Angemon."


	2. Son of Courage

**Adventure: Unto the Third Generation**

 **Chapter 02: Son of Courage**

Nine Years Ago

Back then I was only six years old. While the world overall was still adjusting to the existence of Digimon and the Digital World, I had been raised up by the leader of the Digidestined. For me, the concept of Digimon was no more shocking than the concept of kindergarten or ice cream or anything else is to a child.

All the same, I was still not prepared on the morning that the television set began to glow.

"Mommy, I think the TV's broken. I can't see my cartoons."

There was a sigh from the next room. "I'll be there in a minute, Tet. Are you ready for school? It's almost seven."

Her eyes went wide when she came in the room. "Oh my gosh. Tai, honey? You're going to want to come see this."

"What's 'at?" mumbled my dad, walking around the corner with a toothbrush in his mouth. The years had been kind to the Digidestined of Courage. Having almost reached middle age, he still retained the same childish spark in his eye and not a wrinkle on his face. Becoming an official diplomat had changed his appearance some though. He kept his hair much shorter, and grey was beginning to appear. His manner of dress was often more subdued and less colorful, which could be a problem as he would frequently wind up traversing the Digital World in a suit and tie.

Occasionally the man would gripe about how often his job kept him from spending the time he would like with his wife and son, but becoming the official representative for the Digital World was the job Tai was meant for, and he knew it. Even if it left him with less than the advisable amount of sleep most nights.

Taichi Kamiya blinked wearily at the television screen before realizing what was about to happen. Then it hit him. "Oh!" he shouted, his toothbrush dropping to the ground.

Dad ran to my side and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Dad, lemme go. Can you fix the TV? I want to finish _Ultraman_ before school."

My father laughed. "Buddy, I don't think you're going to school today."

"Really? Why not?" I asked.

"Well, you know how Daddy has his friend Agumon? And Mommy has her friend Zurumon?"

"Yeah, what about them? Are we going back to the Digital World.?"

"No, buddy. In fact, I think it's going to come to us."

The television screen began to bulge and warp. An ovular shape emerged, and plopped down on the carpet. For a moment, the whole room went silent and the TV set returned back to the program I'd been watching before.

Then the egg fell onto its side and promptly rolled up to my lap.

"Tetsu, you're about to meet your best friend."

* * *

Present Day, Present Time

When we moved back to Odaiba four years ago I was against it. Moving meant changing school systems again, letting go of my old friends (sure I could visit on the weekends, but that wasn't the same), changing my day-to-day routine, and maybe worst part of it all was losing our apartment. Call me weird, but I liked the apartment. It was compact, as big as it needed to be and no more. We all knew where everyone was, we never went long without seeing each other, and on occasion it provided good motivation to get out of the house.

At first I hated having a full house here. To me it felt so huge, it seemed like I could get lost. Not really, it was a normal sized house. But like most people, young me hated the unfamiliar. I told my parents that it was ugly, that I'd be embarrassed to bring people here, that I couldn't bring myself to sleep in a place like this.

None of that was true. We have a beautiful home, and I knew it even then. I could go on about it, but you don't care. So I'll skip to the best part. That would be the fact that right outside my window the roof extends, an informal terrace of sorts, and it is the perfect place to lay and look up at the night sky.

Yeah, I know I'm lame alright? Mom says I get it from my dad. There's just something about the stars. They make me think. Or sometimes, they keep me from thinking. I'm banking on the latter tonight.

That same insistent knock comes from the window. "Tetsu please," Agumon growls. "I just want to talk."

I've been ignoring him for several hours now, and honestly I'm starting to feel really guilty. Agumon's a good friend. I just don't want to deal with anybody right now.

"Man, just leave me alone," I reply. "We can talk tomorrow, okay? Get some rest."

The incessant tapping at the window finally stops, and I hear Agumon's sullen footsteps as he walks away to find a place to rest.

Don't be mistaken by the way, this isn't the same Agumon who accompanied my father. That one is… Gone. Like most of "The Chosen's" children, I happened to inherit the same type of Digimon he had. Well, mostly the same type. My partner is a lot bigger than that Agumon, and a deeper shade of orange. His voice is rumblier and less childish too. Aunt Kairi has speculated before that he might be the reincarnation of an Agumon she and my dad met when they were kids, but since he doesn't have any memories from before meeting me it's impossible to tell.

Like most human-Digimon pairs who met at a young age, we are borderline inseparable. He's more to me than a pet or a friend, or even a brother. Agumon is a part of myself and I'm part of him. That's how I've always seen it. Until now, I guess.

Tai Kamiya was my dad, not his. What I'm feeling right now is something I just can't share with Agumon, and that kills me. It isn't that I don't want his support, I just can't really accept it. How can you expect a Digimon to understand death?

The tapping at my window starts again. I groan. "Please Agumon, just go away."

"It isn't Agumon," a soft voice replies. The window opens and my mom pokes her head out.

For someone who did not know my mother, it would be hard to tell she was grieving at all. Her face does not bear the marks of someone who spent any great deal of time crying, nor does she appear at all foul tempered. At worst, Mom seems stoic and distracted. Maybe a bit tired. I can see the change in her though. The usually chipper and inviting demeanor my mom typically exudes is all but gone. I haven't seen her like this before, and it kinda scares me.

She probably feels the same way about me.

"Hi Mom," I say, slightly ashamed of my behavior. "Sorry if I missed dinner."

"Its fine Tetsu, I know you're occupied. Though you have been rather harsh to Agumon."

I sigh. "I'll make it up to him. After tomorrow."

She nods. "See that you do. In the meantime, you have a visitor."

I'm briefly taken aback. Typically Mom can read my moods so well. Can she not see that I'd rather be left alone? "I'm not really up to seeing people right now."

My mom shrugs and ducks back in the window. "I think you will feel differently."

For a moment I'm left alone with my thoughts again, then yet another human head emerges.

"Nice night for stargazing, isn't it?" asks Jyu.

My heart rate increases slightly at this unexpected visit. Casually, Jyu leans out my window and crawls onto the roof as he has done dozens of times before.

"How long have you been out here, Tetsu?"

I shrug and turn away. Some immature part of my brain, it seems, enjoys being seen as sullen and serious for once and doesn't want my reaction to spoil this image. For this reason, I just can't let Jyu see me blush.

"Most of the day, I guess. I haven't really been keeping track."

He lays down beside, hands behind his neck. "I get that. You're going tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. He's my dad. I would never forgive myself if I wasn't there to see him off."

Jyu is quiet for a second. "...Just thought I'd check."

It takes me a moment to remember what he's referring to. When it comes to mind, I wince. I turn to face Jyu. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. That was different though. You were younger and his death was much more shocking, for everyone."

"I was only two years younger," said Jyu. "And at least my dad signed up for what killed him. They didn't even give yours a chance. Tai didn't deserve that."

"None of us do," I say. "Doesn't change anything."

The conversation goes cold for a moment. We both stare up into the abyss with which I have become so comfortable.

"Do you think it would be easier if Agumon were still here?" asks Jyu. "His Agumon, I mean. The older one. Maybe to talk about him and what happened. Who better to give the eulogy tomorrow?"

"I guess I haven't really thought about it, but it seems right somehow that the two went together. Also, if Agumon had died and my dad lived, Dad would still have Mom and me and everyone. But who would Agumon have had? I'm not glad he's dead, it just makes more sense."

Jy nods. "When my dad died, I always wished that Wormmon had stuck around. He'd been my first babysitter, one of my first friends. We were so close… It was hard, losing them both at once."

I don't know what else to say but "Yeah."

Jyu turns to face me. "I can stay if you want me to. I've already asked and Mom is fine with it."

Damn it, Yolei. Why did you have to wait until now for that one? I shake my head. "No. I really would like that, but this isn't the night."

Now it's Jyu's turn to look a tad flustered. "That isn't what I-..." He composes himself and I try not to laugh. "Right. That's okay too. Call me if you need anything?"

"Of course."

The boy sits up, then starts to lean towards me. He pauses for a second while I hold my breath, then shakes his head and goes back through my window.

"See you in the morning."

Jyu heads back inside. I remind myself not to smile. My father has just died. My family is devastated and I will be attending a funeral tomorrow.

I smile all the same. Never have been a very good listener.

* * *

For the first time since I heard the news, I think that maybe this won't be the end of the world.

The suit Mom has given me to wear hangs off my lanky frame awkwardly. Not surprising, considering it had been my father's. The subject of getting me fitted for a new one had come up, but this felt right somehow. More appropriate.

There isn't an actual casket at the funeral home. Even if we had been left a body, it's a Kamiya tradition to cremate the dead, as in most of Japan. There is an assembling of many of the people most important in my father's life, and a photo collage commemorating him. Everyone's favorite photo is the same, the group photo taken at the end of their original adventure.

My mother and I are among the first at the funeral. Agumon came too, but he's quiet this morning, standoffish. I can't tell if it's because of how uncomfortable he is at this kind of event or because I was rude to him last night. I need to apologize I know, but for the moment my attention is elsewhere.

Besides the people we actually want here, this funeral has also been attended by two NDMS Agents. That is the National Digimon Monitoring Service. With the massive increase in the Chosen population since 2002, most nations have developed some form of federal service to monitor Digimon activity. As my father's friends possess some of the most powerful Digimon in the country, they are a frequent thorn in our side.

The two agents today are ones I have met before. I don't recall their names, but one's tall and other is short, both with identical black haircuts. The shorter one has a Kumamon, the taller a Kotemon. The Rookie level Digimon have taken a seat on the floor and converse with each other. Their human partners remain vigilant, scanning the crowd with suspicion. I can't stand them.

I'm standing by my mother stewing when a hand pats me on the shoulder. "Holding up okay?" asks a friendly voice.

Her name is Taji. I consider her a cousin, though not by blood. She's the daughter of Matt and Sora, and noticeably takes after her father. Aside from having a Gabumon as a partner, Taji also inherited his short, spiky hair and taller frame. She's a year younger than me, but I've looked up to her in a way.

I shrug. "I'm alright. Haven't seen Gabumon around."

She shakes her head. "He stayed home. Tama's sick and they didn't want to leave him and Biyomon by themselves."

That makes me chuckle. Tama and Taji are twins, but he has always been treated like the younger one. Not without good reason. He must HATE having a babysitter. Especially knowing his parents would have no issue leaving Taji by herself.

"I heard Mrs. Ichijouji finally let Jyu come over for the night." Taji lets her words hang in the air.

"Yeah. Not the best timing, but I'm sure she knew that."

Taji nods. "Right of course. I'm sorry; this is a time for mourning."

"Hey, are you Tetsu?" a blond boy asks. I don't recognize him, he speaks Japanese with a thick American accent. Most likely the son of one of my dad's UN friends.

"Yeah," I say, shaking his hand. "And this is my friend Taji. I don't think I've met you before."

"No, we haven't met. My names Mark, Mark Tachikawa. My mother was a friend of your father."

I think for a second, putting the pieces together. "Oh! You're Mimi's son. Thank you for coming. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too, though I wish it had been under more positive circumstances."

A bipedal flower walks over, nudging Mark in the abdomen. "You aren't going to introduce me to your new friends? Wow, one second with the other Digidestined kids and you're already an elitist snob."

Mark winced. "Floramon, you aren't funny. Guys, this is my partner."

We greet the Digimon and I gesture to the corner where Agumon has gone to sulk on his own.

"So do you guys not have many Digimon in America?" I ask.

Mark tilts his head quizzically. "Well of course we do. To the best of my knowledge, pretty much every country have more people with Digimon than without at this point. What makes you ask?"

"You're partner called us Digidestined kids. I took that to mean you didn't know many others."

"I mean, of course I don't know-" Suddenly Mark's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, okay. Well I know plenty of _Chosen_ in my home country. Digidestined is a different thing. You guys don't spend much time on American websites, do you?"

"I guess not really," I say.

"I'm more of a sports person," Taji adds.

"Okay," says Mark. "Well Digidestined usually refers to our parents, the main twelve who saved the world forever ago. And some people use it to describe us, their children, too.

"We're kinda online celebrities."

* * *

Ena stands stoically at her husband's funeral. Her son and the friends of her husband are relying on her to be strong, the new head of the Kamiya household. But she doesn't feel strong. She still hasn't quite accepted the fact he is gone.

Only three nights ago the phone call had come from the UN's security division. Her husband had been in the Digital World in a convoy with several other dignitaries and their Digimon. Then it was attacked. The attack was executed swiftly and with total brutality. The Digimon involved in the assault had only been at Champion level, and wouldn't have lasted a second in a fair fight with Digidestined of Courage.

But the attackers had not been looking for a fight.

There were no survivors.

The assassins were immediately found and arrested. Three men and a Digimon was all it took to catch the UN unaware. An investigation into just who had ordered the attack and why was still ongoing, but Ena doesn't truly expect any results in that department. In an age of alternate dimensions and Digi-Gates, people are harder to track than ever. Even if this case is resolved, it isn't like that will change the reality for her family.

"Ena, it's been some time hasn't it?"

Mrs. Kamiya turns to her friend. "Yolei, I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course. Ken and I have always held Tai in the highest respect. The fact he's gone now…" She shakes her head. "This world isn't what we thought it would be back then."

Somehow the way Yolei says that causes Ena's stomach to sink. "No, none of us could tell what the future holds. We are all very grateful for what my husband and the rest of you did though. You changed everything."

Yolei smiles sadly. "Perhaps we shouldn't have."

Before Ena can question just what Yolie means by that, the Digidestined interrupts with "So how is Tetsu taking it?"

Ena sighs. "He's trying to be tough, as usual. I guess he thinks that is what his father would want, him being the man of the house now."

"But that isn't true?"

"Of course not. Tai would want him to have whatever support he needs. He's barely spoken to me about his father. I don't think he's said a word to Agumon."

"You know how it is with boys and their fathers," says Yolei. "When Ken died, it was just about the end of Jyu's world. I don't think he would have made it without a friend like your son."

"Well, I think Jyu's probably the best support Tetsu has now too." says Ena. "How did you handle Jyu, back when his father died? What did you say?"

"I'm sorry Ena, but I don't think mine is an example to follow. I didn't handle things well back then. I'm not sure I'm handling them well now."

Ena suddenly recalls the details of Yolei's living situation and fights the urge to scream at herself for being so inconsiderate. "No! Yolei, you're being too hard on yourself. We all know you are doing the best you can, under the circumstances."

"Yes, that may be the case. Remember your own advice though. Times ahead will be hard. If you make a mistake, please know that is to be expected."

Over Yolei's shoulder, Ena sees a figure come into view. He is tall and pale, dressed in all black. The clothes on his back are tattered and torn. He is much older than the Digidestined, and even were he not, Ena knows them all by sight. It also seems unlikely he would be a UN employee given the state of his dress. Frowning, Ena approaches him.

"Excuse me sir, are you a friend of Taichi?"

The man's eyes, wide and vacant, take a second to focus on Ena's face, as though he had just been woken from a dream. When he actually sees her, he takes the woman by the hand. "Oh, you must be his wife, Ena! What a pleasure to make your acquaintance, though under such tragic circumstances."

Ena feels something brush up to her leg and growl. Looking down, she sees that it is her partner Elecmon. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No, no my good friend!" the man says, unhanding Elecmon's partner. "I apologize for being so forward! I am merely delirious in remorse for my fallen hero. To answer your question, my lady, it is the sad truth that I never made your husband's acquaintance directly. That said, I am a strong supporter of the Digital World and it's interests so I can assure you we had a good deal of mutual friends. Well, one in particular but I would suspect Mr. Kamiya would not recognize him now. Not to question his character, your husband had buckets of it! It seems he didn't keep the watch he should have on certain territories-"

"'Scuse me, did you get invited?"

The man turns to find himself face to face with a tall, blond man. On his head rests an orange Rookie level Digimon who seems slightly perturbed.

The corners of the man's mouth turned down. " _Takaishi_."

"Yeah," said Takeru. "Have we met?"

"No, no I'm afraid we haven't. However I am quite aware of your work."

"As much as I appreciate that, this service is supposed to be exclusive to friends and family. If you aren't either, I'll need you to leave."

"Certainly, certainly," mutters Hiraku. "I wouldn't want to impose. Please have a lovely service. I suppose I will need to say my goodbyes utilizing my own method." The man leaves without another word.

Takeru looks at Ena. "Have you seen that creep before?"

"No. He just showed up at the service. He looked sick. Do you think he was homeless?"

"I don't know. If he bothers again though, you should tell one of the agents. This is our friend's funeral; we shouldn't have to fight."

* * *

"If anyone has some words to say, now is the time."

The audience is solemn as the pastor steps down. Kairi and my mother manage to look somewhat composed. Mimi's openly weeping. I can feel myself starting to shake. Here I am in front of all these people, my friends and family, about to lose control. Dad would be so embarrassed…

Then a hand caresses my own. I look to my right and make eye contact with Jyu. He give me a nod. I return the gesture.

After a moment where no one takes the speaker position, Takeru stands up and approaches the front of the room. He takes out a folder and puts it on the stand before him, clears his throat.

" Tai Kamiya was a good man. Everyone here knew him in one way or another, but I don't think anyone knows him as well as the six of us who spent all those months in the Digital World in '99 do.

"We almost didn't survive that experience. By all rights we shouldn't have. We were a bunch of children with next to no survival skills, in a world we didn't understand, with monsters actively trying to kill us. Any other group of children, or people of any age, I think would have died. That's why they say we were special. They attribute it to our destiny or whatever. I think they are wrong. The only thing we had that no else would have is a leader like Tai.

"He wasn't the oldest of us or the wisest. He wasn't the strongest or, in truth, even the most compassionate. What Tai had like no one else I've ever known is courage. Time and time again he put himself in harm's way to make sure his friends, some of whom he had just met, would be safe. He never gave up on one of us. He dragged us through the Digital World kicking and screaming, all the way home.

"In the end, he did the same thing for our entire world. Both of them.

"Tai was the example each of tried to live up to, and despite our continual failure he would always lead us to try again. He isn't the last hero in this world, he isn't even the last person to save it. But every great champion who has come since has shaped himself in the mold of our fearless leader.

"But now that man is gone. Taichi Kamiya, husband and father, diplomat and soldier, Digidestined and friend has passed on. That… that is a hard world to live in. Honestly I don't know if I want to or can, and I'm sure some of you feel the same way. But we don't have the luxury of failure. The champion of courage is gone, so we have to be the new champions. We need to take some of the courage he left in each of us and use it to create the world he deserved to live in. We have to keep this hero in our hearts and remember what he would do in times as trying as these…

"And hopefully we can all be Tai when we grow up."

Takeru takes a seat. A few other people speak after him. One of Tai's coworkers from the UN, a friend from college, and my aunt Hikari. I should speak too. I'm Taichi Kamiya's only son, his only child. I should eulogize him too. But even with Jyu's hand on mine, I'm already falling apart. Tears cloud my vision, even if I stop them from pouring down my face. If I went up there alone, I couldn't hold it together.

So I stay in my seat, and wait out the service.

* * *

I hold the door open for my mother as we leave. It's still light outside, but the sky is overcast. It feels appropriate for the occasion.

The funeral home is a short drive outside of Odaiba. There are no buildings close by, only open fields and a single parking lot. In other times, I would note this as good place to come and hang out in the future. With the negative association I've developed today though, that won't be a possibility.

From the top of this hill that house rests on, I can see pretty far in all directions. I clear my head by zoning out and gazing down at the parking lot, when something unexpected makes me wrinkle my brow. A tall man who I can't really place. There's no one else out here. Did he leave the funeral early?

Is he headed this way?

"Hey Mom, do you know that guy?"

Mom sighs. "Him again. Keep Agumon close Tet, I think something's wrong with him."

Beside her, Elecmon bristles. "Neither of you need to worry. I can handle one loon by myself. He should know better than to interrupt our family today."

"Wait! Please just calm down my friends!" the man pleads, drawing closer to my mother and I. "I have only come to pay my respects. Believe me, I realize the position I've put you all in but my mutual friend insisted upon the matter."

"You again?" Takeru asks. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

The man smiles. "Ah Takaishi. It's good to see you one last time."

Then the man raises what I realize too late is a Digivice to sky. " **Digiport, open!** "

A bright light shines from the device, and above us a small black shape takes form, laughing.

Agumon tilts his head. "I thought you needed a computer to do that?"

The small black shape descends gradually toward his partner. "I've had time to learn a few new tricks, during my long reprieve. As have you, I must admit. But now you are one fewer. Making my task a mite more simple."

I squint upwards. "Are we supposed to know you?"

"Well, _you_ aren't." A round, bat-like Digimon lands upon Hiraku's shoulder. "As for the rest, only by a different name."

"Demidevimon?" asks Mimi. "Didn't you get eaten?"

The creature sighs in his deep, strange voice. "You never were a bright, were you, child? Let me give you a hint…

" **Demidevimon, Digivolve to… Devimon!"**

Floating above Hiraku, his partner shifts his shape. The giant black being appears humanoid, but he also possesses tattered wings and twin horns. Both hands end in devastating claws. The Champion level Digimon smiles to reveal a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"So you weren't expecting me?"

Takeru steps forward, clutching his Digivice. "There's no way you're alive! Angemon killed you."

"And as I'm sure Angemon would attest, death is a slippery business for people like us. But why don't you let he and I talk? Preferably before I kill all of your pretty little friends."

The monster smiles down on us. "What will it be, Patamon?"

The two agents charge out from the funeral homes, Digimon in tow. "Everyone get back in the house!" yells the tall one. "We have this handled."

The two agents pull their Digivices from their belts like guns, already aglow.

" **Kumamon, Digivolve to… Grizzlymon!"**

" **Kotemon, Digivolve to… Dinohyumon!"**

Previously there had stood what appeared to be an animate teddy bear and a child in samurai armor. Now in their place stand a humongous quadrupedal bear-monster and a reptilian-humanoid wielding two akinake-swords, with one even larger one strapped to it's back. They might not look very official, but they sure are badass.

"Please stand down Devimon," says the Dinohyumon. "There is no need for violence here. Go in peace and we will not pursue you."

"Oh I'm sorry gentlemen, you misread my intentions. I have no need to fight you-"

"Go now!" yells Takeru. "You don't know what he's capable of!"

"I would much rather fight _with_ you! **Touch of Evil**!"

A hole opens in the air behind Dinohyumon, and from it emerges one of Devimon's clawed hands, stabbing deep into the unsuspecting Digimon. Dinohyumon opens his mouth in a silent scream for a moment. His eyes shift to red.

"What's he doing to him?" yells the warrior Digimon's partner.

"There is no time to explain." says Takeru. "Patamon, let's settle this!"

" **Patamon, Digivolve to… Angemon!"**

Facing Devimon now stands an equally gigantic human figure. The being is armored, with half a helmet covering the upper portion of his face. Upon his back are six wings of light.

Angemon snarls. "Do we have to do this again Devimon? The last time I killed you."

"Last time killed us both, the way I remember it. I thought it would be more fun if we had our rematch in this world you seem so possessive over."

 _That's right,_ thinks Angemon. _Because whoever dies here is dead forever._

Dinohyumon turns to face Angemon. He raises a blade.

" **Akinake!** " he cries. Just as he is about to lunge, Grizzlymon intercepts, taking the blow.

"Please my friend!" says the Grizzlymon. "Come back to your senses! You've been corrupted."

"Let… Me… GO!" With a surge of effort, Dinohyumon sends his friend flying to collapse in the dirt.

"It's two on two, Mimi," Palmon tells her partner. "How you like those odds?"

"Not one bit! Let's get in this!"

" **Palmon, Digivolve to… Togemon!"**

A sight too ridiculous for the pre-Digital World earth, the latest participant in the fray is a behemothic cactid in the vague shape of human being. Outfitted with bright red boxing gloves, of course.

"You need to cool your head, Dinohyumon! **Needle Spray!** " Togemon leaps in the air and spins around, directing a rain of needles onto the opposing Digimon.

Devimon laughs his thrall takes the hit. "Well what a brilliant maneuver. Perhaps I should take try it for myself?" With a cackle, the dark Digimon spun around, releasing Black Gears as he went.

" **Angel Staff!** " cries Angemon, spinning his staff around to destroy the majority of the projectiles.

"Watch out Togemon!" yells Mimi, and her companion quickly dodged out of the way of another gear. Unfortunately, this gear proceeds to fly straight into Grizzlymon's neck.

The huge bear Digimon lets out a cry of pain. Then his eyes turn red.

Both of the corrupted Champion Digimon turn on Togemon then. Grizzlymon growls threateningly.

"Ah, okay," says Togemon. "If you insist, I'll happily send you straight back to Primary Village."

"Don't hurt them too bad!" Takeru insists. "Remember, if you kill them here they can't come back."

Togemon blinks. "Oh yeah. And I guess that means neither can I."

The Champions lunge.

"Your allies are turning against each other," says Devimon. "Just like last time, their strength is my own weapon. There's no one left to fight against me, Angemon."

"There's still me," says the Holy Digimon. " **Hand of Fate!** "

Devimon takes the attack head on, screaming. The overbearing light assaults his sense and causes his functions to stall.

When the light dissipates though, he's still there.

"I've had some time to prepare for this friend, and I'm not about to make it easy on you. **Death Hand!** "

Angemon is hit with a dark counterpart to his previous attack. Based on his Holy alignment, it shouldn't be nearly as damaging to his digital composition as Hand of Fate was to Devimon's. The Dark Digimon's maneuver is practiced though, and thus surprisingly effective. Angemon refuses to cry out in pain, but feels the fight begin to leave him nonetheless.

For just a second, he falls to his knees.

Devimon sneers above him. "Your friends will die for your arrogance first. Then, all of File Island."

On the ground, almost everyone has retreated to the funeral home for safety. In the midst of the fight, only Takeru, Mimi, Mark and his partner Floramon, Matt with his Gabumon, and Hiraku remain. A little further away from the action are Agumon and I.

"They told us to get inside," Agumon growls hesitantly. "Shouldn't we go?"

From his voice I can tell that isn't what he wants to do. It almost brings grin to my face. Agumon and I always have thought way too much alike. "This is my dad's funeral. I don't care who this Devimon guy thinks he is. If he wants to interrupt, he's made a new enemy."

My partner looks at me from the corner of his eye. "I think you mean two enemies."

A hand grabs my shoulder, yanking me back. "Cut it out Tet. This is no time for to be playing hero."

The hand's owner is just a tad shorter than me, with a white bucket hat which used to be Takeru's covering his messy blonde hair. That's Kin, Takeru's son. He's a year younger than me, yet he always seems to think he knows better.

I jerk free of his grasp. "I know what I'm doing Kin. If you're so scared, get to safety yourself."

The boy makes a face at me and murmurs something about immaturity, but takes my advice and slinks off for the funeral home. Not so quick to follow is his partner Muchomon, who's bright red and looks like a cross between Gabumon and a toucan.

The bird shakes his head at my partner and says "Agumon, I'd at least expect better from you. Don't encourage the child's recklessness. Save the fighting for the Digital World, or not at all! You're not the type for this."

Agumon's eyes narrow. "I follow Tetsu. Always."

The brightly colored Rookie follows his partner back to safety. Mine follows me in toward the action.

As we rush toward the fray, Togemon is knocked over by her more bestial nemesis. Grizzylmon sinks his teeth into her boxing glove, trying his hardest to tear through it. "Get a hold of yourself!" rasps the Champion level cactus, throwing ineffective punches with her other hand at the creature's head.

"Agumon, we have to help her," I tell my partner. "Aim for the gear in his neck."

Agumon grunts an affirmative. I haven't seen him this excited in years.

" **Pepper Flame!** "

The fireball makes a beeline for the offending gear, only for Grizzlymon to turn his head at the last second. Instead of reaching the intended destination, my partner's attack strikes him on the nose.

The good news is Grizzlymon is getting off of Togemon. The bad news is that he is now charging at us.

"Shit. Agumon, _run!"_

I turn and dart away from the tremendous bear as it crashes toward us. Agumon though stands his ground. His fireballs bounce of the thing's head and neck ineffectively, but he still he stands between the beast and I. Grizzlymon is almost upon him, and still he glowers up at it with no signs of fear.

At the last second a humongous blue wolf tackles the bear out of the way, barely sparing my partner. Grizzlymon fights to right himself, but the wolf sinks his teeth deep into his opponent's neck and pins him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" screams Matt, not much further from the action than I am. "Get the hell out of here!"

Above my head, Dinohyumon flies by. Several yards away he crashes into the ground, leaving a distinct crater. The Champion Digimon sighs deeply as the darkness leaves his system. Immediately he degenerates into Kotemon.

Beside me, a brown Digimon with a leafy frills on the back of its head and a skull-like mask lands. On its back is a smiling Mark.

He pats his partner's neck excitedly. "Nice shot, Kiwimon! Now Togemon has some room to move."

Behind us, a battered Togemon grunts, then falls backward, degenerating into Palmon. "I- I'm sorry. It's been so long, guess I'm a little outta shape."

Mimi hurriedly embraces her partner. "You did wonderful, Palmon! Take a nice long nap now."

" **Maul Attack!** _ **"**_ crys Grizzlymon, and Garurumon collapses beside him.

Grizzlymon advances menacingly on the remaining humans, growling.

"Garurumon, get up now!" demands Matt, backing away from the competing Champions. One of his crutches hits a rock and the man topples over backward.

I run to him, while Agumon tries to provide cover with fireballs. I help the Champion of Friendship to his feet, but Grizzlymon advances upon us undaunted. Right before he reaches us, a brown shape sails above us.

" **High Jumping Kick!"** yells Kiwimon, striking the bear directly on the nose. Grizzlymon roars and backs down slightly, eyeing the Kiwimon with trepidation.

"You want to fight, huh?" asks Mark. "Well a fight is what we'll give you."

Above us, Devimon and Angemon continue to clash. Devimon is easily the faster of the two and can deftly evade most attacks sent his way. Angemon has the advantage of strength, but is forced to use his staff mainly to block his enemy's punishing maneuvers. It is unclear who possesses the upper hand, but the demon is definitely having more fun.

Devimon laughs as his claws hit home, raking a grievous wound across Angemon's back and severing one of his lower wings. Data openly seeps from the blow; in futility, Angemon tries to hold it in with his left hand.

"Admit it angel, you just aren't as good as you used to be. Peace times haven't treated you all that well, and now that the war has come calling you aren't for the task."

"This isn't war, Devimon," Angemon interjects. "This is the foolish last stand of a fiend who should have learned his lesson. It's not too late for you to leave with your life. No matter what happens to me, you won't destroy the others."

"Who says I want to? **Death Hand!** "

Angemon cries out as a burst of dark energy consumes his lower body.

"Yes… Yes…" murmurs Hiraku, staring up at the fight absently. For so long his master had prepared him for this moment of triumph of those who had once attempted to stomp out the ancient darkness they both worshiped, but never could he have come close to visualizing his glory. His partner in darkness is truly the most beautiful creature he's ever witnessed.

Then a right hook crashes into his jaw, and Hiraku drops to the ground.

"Call your little monster off," demands Takeru. "If this fight lasts a second longer I'll break both your arm and smash your Digivice with my heel."

Hiraku gives his assailant his usual hollow smile as his hand snakes into the folds of coat. "My dear Digidestined, it seems the years typing of old glories have not softened you to the degree we feared. I am duly impressed."

The vagrant leaps to his feet and lashes out with the knife, barely missing the author. "That doesn't mean that I will hesitate to gut you like a fish."

Takeru flounders for a second, then step toward the man. Hiraku jabs out with the balde, aimed straight for the other man's chest. Without hesitation Takeru reaches out and grabs the knife by the blade. Hiraku tries to wrench it away, or continue to stab forward, but finds his dagger will not move.

Takeru's hand has tightly grasped the blade, blood dripping between his fingers.

"There are a lot of scary things in this world, asshole. I've fought a lot of them, but I've never fought them alone. I've always had my friends. And for that reason, I guess you are the braver man. I know I'd never fight me alone."

For the first time since he met his partner, Hiraku feels his blood run cold.

Kiwimon ducks and weaves around Grizzlymon's attacks. He's done a good job so far keeping the berserk Champion away from those of us too weak to fight, but the bear hardly leaves him enough room to breathe, much less counterattack.

On his back, Mark looks pretty queasy.

With help from Mimi and the agents, I've hauled Matt to a safe vantage point from the violence. Beside me he sits with an unconscious Tsunomon on his lap. "Damn it. Gabumon…" he mutters to no one in particular.

Mark almost throws up as Kiwimon lurches out of the way of Grizzlymon's thunderous paw. "Al-alright bud, we have got to wrap this up. Move back a bit and- and let him have it."

Kiwimon grunts an affirmative and suddenly does a backwards flip far from his opponent. This action throws Mark far from his partner. The boy hits the ground and bounces, then goes limp.

Mark's steed does not react at all to the unexpected departure of his rider. Reaching the peak of his flip, Kiwimon points his beak toward the offending Champion.

" _ **Pummel Peck!**_ "

A creature, like Kiwimon but smaller, flies from the end of the Digimon's beak and strikes Grizzlymon in the skull. The bear Digimon roars painfully in response, temporarily immobilized. Kiwimon lights on the ground before him and, clearly confused, hesitates. He looks backward, toward Mark's resting place.

I groan with impatience. "Kiwimon! Go for the neck where his gear is, while he's distracted!"

The bird Digimon looks to me, fury in his eyes. "Useless child, don't think you-"

" _ **Crescent Dawn!**_ _"_

An explosion rips Kiwimon from where he stood, leaving a crescent shape in his place. In the air he degenerates into Floramon, who lands in an unconscious heap beside his partner.

Well crap.

Grizzlymon snears and advances toward us. With all of the battle-hardened Digimon out of commission and Angemon focusing on Devimon, nothing stands between the humongous bear and our party of weak humans and Rookies.

Nothing except me.

Digivice in hand, I step forward. "Guess it's time to shine. Let's make this one count, partner."

Agumon says not a word. Instead, he launches himself forward with a bestial growl. Fireballs cause the air to ripple with heat, but they cause little damage upon striking the Champion. Other than flinching slightly, Grizzlymon hardly reacts. My partner takes advantage of the flinch nonetheless raking his claws against on other the monster's front legs.

Grizzlymon falls forward, and for once it looks like we've had a positive impact on the fight. I grin and something warm rises in my chest. In my grip, the Digivice starts a glow white hot. Even as it starts to burn I hold on tight, ready to finish this…

Then Grizzlymon's back leg lashes out, and Agumon goes toppling further down the hill.

I cry out and the growing power with my device dissipates.

I run off for Agumon, heedless of someone's voice shouting a warning. Grizzlymon rears up as I pass before him and I'm suddenly overcome by just how _huge_ Champion level Digimon can be. His claw simply swiping in my direction sends me back on my ass. His paw crushes down on me and all the air leaves my lungs. Despite all my fear, I can't even manage a scream. Black spots appear in my peripheral.

Maybe growing up with Digimon desensitized me. Digimon were cool. The fact my parents had to fight against some with their own was, in my mind, a cool, formative experience they had that caused them to be heroes. The NDMS were a hassle because I didn't need to be scared of Digimon, and our parents had the strongest ones anyway. I'd never considered going up against a fully grown Digimon with my own two hands. It certainly had never occurred to me that they could kill me.

Just as my thoughts turn bleak and I feel like I'm going to literally give up the ghost, Grizzlymon disappears from atop me. I gasp in sweet, sweet oxygen. It takes a few seconds of recovery before my eyes and ears recover to the point I'm able to follow exactly what's going on.

Kumamon is collapsed onto the ground, his infection evidently resolved. Above him is a monstrous Digimon, but a familiar one. The insectoid Champion has green armor, four legs, and a pair of scythe-like arms.

I give him a grateful thumbs up. He gives an off-putting, cricket-like hum in response.

A boy's hand pulls me to my feet. "I'm sorry for the delay," says Jyu. "I still don't have a good handle on Snimon's Digivolution. I can't trigger it on purpose."

As a Digimon and their human partner gain experience, they usual reach a stage where they can access greater levels of power at will. To start off though, it usually only happens on reflex when the one of them or someone they deeply care for is put in danger. I… would like to think I know what triggered this one.

Good thing I'm too flushed with adrenaline for my blushing to be obvious.

"Should… should you be helping… Takeru?" I wheeze.

"Oh, right!" says Jyu. We both look back up to the battle in the sky.

Angemon has succeeded in putting a few small holes in Devimon's abdomen from standard hits and attacks. They don't seem to be slowing the demon down a whole lot though, even though he is losing data at an alarming rate. On the other hand, Angemon has a few cracks in his armor, and is missing yet another wing. Good thing he doesn't actually need them to fly.

Jyu speaks up. "Snimon! Get-"

"Don't bother," says a tired voice. It's Takeru, approaching us. His hand is bleeding pretty bad, but he's holding the knife by the handle now. Behind him the vagrant is on the ground, facedown. "The last thing we need is another ally getting infected. Let's keep it simple."

With a massive punch, Devimon shatters the front of Angemon's helmet. The angelic Digimon is forced to back down as he lifts a hand to grasp his exposed face. The devil cackles. "Are you ready to surrender, adversary? Perhaps I might spare the lesser of your friends. If you beg."

Angemon ignores him. "T.K., are the others clear?"

"The fight down here is over," yells Takeru. "Time for you to wrap things up."

The angel smiles in a way that could be taken as a grimace. "Finally."

Angemon envelops himself in light.

" **Angemon, Digviolve to… MagnaAngemon!"**

What emerges has similarities to Angemon, but is undeniably… more. Not larger, but grander. The helmet has evolved into a large, holographic face-shield. The six wings are now eight. His armor is more all-encompassing and intimidating. And the staff of Angemon has been replace with a purple blade that emerges directly from the Ultimate Digimon's wrists, with a pair of wings of its own for the hilt.

"So Devil, is this the power you sought to face on this day?"

Devimon raises his arms before him in a defensive gesture. "You're done holding back then? ...Show me what you are now."

The archangel raises his blade. "Master, what is your will toward the beast?"

Takeru turns away from the fight. For a second, his face is a struggle of its own. I see something new there. An anger, a _hatred._ He's under its power for but a moment. Then it's gone.

"Send him away," says Takeru, obviously drained. "We've had enough violence today."

"Very well." MagnaAngemon lifts his blades and it tears into the very fabric of the sky. In a circle he carves and a massive gold structure appears from the hole. Slowly, it opens.

" **Heaven's Gate!"**

An otherworldly light shines down upon the two flying Digimon. Devimon flinches away, but it is to no avail. His body is torn by the heat, stripped into strands of data. His very essence is sucked into the gate. Slowly his physical form is taken from this world into the next.

When its work is done, the gate begins to close. Just before it vanishes though, the deep baritone voice of the demon lingers for one last line. In the air hangs one word, " _Cowards._ "

* * *

A knock comes from the motel room door. Koushiro is stirred from his reverie. The laptop is still in front of him, Tentomon is still watching the TV… And it's almost eight at night. What day is it? How long has he been awake?

Pushing the thoughts back, Izumi Koushiro rises up from the side of his bed. If he wants to get his assignment resolved, he first must deal with this interloper.

"Koushiro, you here? I wanted to talk to you."

Izumi hesitates, but opens the door. "And what is it you want to discuss, Takashi?"

T.K. looks more than a little uncomfortable to be here, but that isn't the main thing that registers with Koushiro. For one, he's wearing different clothes, nice clothes. It must be a different day from their last meeting, which answers at least one of Koushiro's questions. Second, he's been hurt. One of T.K.'s hand s has been heavily bandaged, the wrappings already stained with blood.

"May I come in?"

Koushiro obliges. T.K. has the courtesy not to comment on his old comrade's current living arrangements, and indeed hardly seems to notice the room's state of disrepair. He quickly locates a chair mostly free of dirty clothing and stain to seat himself in. Tentomon hardly seems to notice the Digidestined, only briefly allowing his eyes to flick over the man before returning to his program.

"Today was a crazy day," says T.K. "It was Tai's funeral. Didn't see you there."

"I seem to have lost track of time. It's an issue I have. I'm sorry."

T.K. shakes his head. "No, that's… well, it's not fine, but that isn't why I'm here. There was an attack. Devimon came back. It was like something out of a nightmare. I've been dreading that exact circumstance for so long, but then it happened.

"When we were kids he was literally the devil to me. None of the monsters we fought terrified me as much as him. But today I faced him as an adult, and he was nothing. We've gotten stronger since then, since we _stopped_ being heroes. Things aren't better now, but the problems we have to face are different. In some ways, they're bigger. And that made me think of you."

Both men were silent for a second. Then Koushiro asked "So I take you killed him? Devimon is truly gone."

T.K. sighs. "No. Maybe I should have, but it didn't feel right. I had Patamon send him back to the Digital World as data. It'll take him a while to come back and I doubt he'll be the same when he does, but he's not gone."

Koushiro frowns. "I agree, Takashi. You should have killed him."

"Have you gone to see them?"

Koushiro's expression doesn't change at all. "No. I haven't."

"Well, you should. Whatever your reasons are, you came back. I don't really think you're a bad guy, Koushiro. I know who you used to be. A child needs a father." _Even one like you_ , he barely manages to contain.

Once again, the man's expression is absent.

His supply of word's nearing depletion, T.K. heads for the door. Just before he leaves however, he muster up all the Hope left to him for a final statement. "You'll do the right thing eventually. Just try to manage it before everything goes to shit again."

"...I'll take it under advisement, T.K."

* * *

My life, my friends, my family, they'd all been on the line. And I still hadn't done it. I still couldn't make Agumon Digivolve. Even against an enemy of my father, I was still relegated to the role of bystander.

Something has to change.

"What is it you're thinking so hard about?" Taji asks.

We're in my room, along with Agumon. We've been hanging out here almost since the fight ended, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Nothing important. Just today, the last few days. It's a lot to process."

Taji nods solemnly without comment.

The door swings open and out goes anything relating to solemness. In walks Tama.

"Tet-man! What the heck's going on? Gabumon said we needed to get over here. It better be good, I'm probably still contagious and you'll have no one to blame but yourself when you-"

"So some tact, child," interrupts his partner, Biyomon. "This is Kamiya's home. Allow your host a moment to speak."

Behind them, Taji's Gabumon shoots me an apologetic look. I know the Ishida household sometimes has trouble with antics and mouth, but the truth is I enjoy Tama's company. Every group needs a funny man, especially in times like these.

The last one to arrive is Jyu and his partner, Wormmon. Not unlike Takeru, Jyu wears his Digimon almost like an accessory, but as a scarf instead of a hat. Wormmon naps blissfully around the boy's neck.

"Didn't realize you were having a party tonight, Tetsu. Any particular reason?"

"Yes," I say, mustering up my Courage. "What Takeru was saying today got me thinking. The experience that made our parents into who they are was going to the Digital World. That's where all of them discovered what they were really capable of and how much they could be. It's where they discovered their closest friendships and deepest held values. Without those months of wandering about, it's safe to say none of us would be here now.

"So I think we should go back."


	3. The Kids Are Alright

Adventure: Unto the Third Generation

Chapter 03: The Kids Are Alright

I try not to stew on the awesome fight I missed yesterday. The one that, incidentally, happened to occur at Tetsu's dad's funeral. My own fault really, just desserts for being "sick" during such an important event.

...What? Don't think I'm heartless. I'd love to be there for Tetsu. Solemn and I just don't go together well. Besides, Tetsu has other people around better suited for that. My sister, for instance.

Speaking of which the three of us are heading to school, as we typically do. Kin is with us too. But he's not really one of us, ya know? He's just… jeez maybe I can break this down.

Kin is fourteen, like Taji and myself, and also like my sister he was a soccer player. I say was because he dropped it entirely about a semester ago. We all know that cause we go to school with him, but as far as I know his parents don't. No idea where he is after school almost every day. Even before that he had a pretty bad attitude, but these days it's like he always walks around with twenty pound chip on his shoulder. So yeah. Not to speak for the others but he's not really "our kind of people."

All the same, he is a child of the Digidestined, so I did feel a certain obligation to let him in on our plans.

"I spent plenty of time in the Digital World when we were children," Kin says. "I don't need to go on a field trip."

"It's not a field trip," I insist. "It's a legacy! The offspring of all the original chosen going back to where it began."

"I don't remember saying that," Tetsu says.

"Whatever. Muchomon and I have better things to do with our weekend," Kin says. "I have plans with Vicky tonight anyway."

"That's right, Tama," Taji says. "Don't forget: Kin's better than us now. He has a girlfriend now."

Kin rolls his eyes at her, but does not deign to comment.

I place my hands behind my head and sigh. "Fine. I knew you'd be a spoilsport anyway. Why is it you never do anything fun?"

A muffled voice in my backpack chooses to interject here, "Perhaps his childhood diet didn't include as much lead chip as yours."

Taji shoots me an angry look. "You're smuggling in Yokomon again? Tama, you're going to get yourself suspended!"

I smiled playfully. "No worries. I'm not going to school anyways. Just wanted to stick about long enough to give Kin the invite spiel."

"Brother, please don't di-"

Before Taji can finish her thought, I dart away down a side street. "By Tetsu! See you tonight!"

My friend only shakes his head and keeps walking.

And so my day begins.

XxXxX

And let us begin our OC roll call with a dear friend of mine:

On File Island where once there stood an abandoned factory there is now a clinic-come-medical research facility. At least, that's what it used to be. In the present, the number of chosen milling about File Island is much less than what it once was and the resident Digimon require very little in the way of medical care. These days most medical facilities are located in more populated regions, such as Server Continent. Still, the smaller File Clinic survives thanks to a small clientele who are willing to travel out of their way for a higher quality of care, and a doctor who is willing to try and fix a Digimon's problems rather than recommending they be killed and rebooted at Primary Village.

This is the home of Joe Kido and, more importantly, his son.

In a certain room in the clinic, a Digiport opens. I plop through it, collapsing to the ground. Biyomon follows immediately after me and does the same.

"You know, I've heard birds are supposed to be light so they can fly," I mutter, with all Biyomon's weight pressing down on me. "So how do you manage to be so fat?"

Biyomons hmphs. "That's easy for you to say," my partner says. "I never know what trouble you're gonna get me into. I have to be ready to fight at all times!"

I roughly shove the bird Digimon off of me. "Please, like you've ever fought a day in your life. I don't even know what your Champion form looks like!"

Before we can squabble some more, a voice speaks up outside the door. "Yeah Dad. I'll get back to work in a few just let me check my school email."

The door opens and in steps a tall, wiry boy with dark hair and glasses. He's not a month older than me, but he's already filled out from full days of work in the Digital World. The kid's a grade-A nerd, I can tell you that from experience, but no one would ever mistake him for a wimp. I wonder if his dad was the same at our age.

The boy sees me and stops in his tracks. Behind him enter a white seal-like creature with orange hair. "Say Fumio, didya get any-" Suddenly the Digimon spots me and immediately dives behind his partner, hiding his eyes behind clawed flippers. "Home invaders! It's just like Mom warned us!"

"Shut up Gomamon!" Fumio whispers urgently, shoving the Rookie into the room with his foot and closing the door.

The boy stares down at me, hands on his hips. Self-consciously I stand up, delivering a mock salute. "Wassup Fumio? Thought I'd drop in and say hey."

"Tama, what are you doing in my room? On a school! I'm gonna catch hell from Dad when he sees you. And then he'll call your dad and we'll both catch double-hell."

All I can do is rub my head at his scolding. This is just like him. "Dude! Dude. Chill. I'll be gone soon enough, before anyone is the wiser. I just came to let you know that all the Digidestined kids are getting together tonight for a trip into the Digital World. I thought I'd see if you wanted to hang."

"Ah… I see," says Fumio. "Well thanks for the invitation, but you could've texted. Anyway, this my weekend at Dad's and there is no way he's letting me hang out with friends. There's just too much work to do."

I frown. Digidestined or no, Fumio and I have always been really good buds, but for the last couple years it seems Joe has been insisting on working his son to the bone. Shouldn't kids get some time just to be kids?

"I understand man. Let me know if we can hang out sometime. I mean, I miss you."

For the first time since I dropped in, Fumio's frown softens. "Yeah. Me too."

Down the hall, I hear a voice approaching. "Fumio! The hell is taking so long?"

And since I don't feel the need for my spotlight chapter to contain another overly long battle sequence, I take this opportunity to depart.

"Digiport open!"

XxXxX

Meanwhile in Odaiba, Tetsu and Taji found that the anticipation of adventure they had acquired on the previous day had little endurance in the face of school day tedium.

Tetsu and Taji are both shuffling through their lockers for required materials when a boy in the year below approached them. "Excuse me, Tetsu?"

"Yeah?" Tetsu turns to look at his cousin.

Hiroaki is the son of Tetsu's aunt, Kari. Like his mother he has light brown hair and is a bit on the short side. He also possesses the same wide, honest eyes she had had as a young girl. More directly. Kari passed on the whistle which her mother once gave to her. While Hiroaki seldom has reason to use it, it can always been seen prominently hanging from his neck.

Hiroaki performs a polite bow. "Hello cousin. I just wish to state my profound regrets at your father's passing, and at the disturbance that occurred yesterday. I would have attended the ceremony, but I already had a special examination scheduled for that day and my mother insisted I must attend."

Tetsu rubs the back of his head. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know what a stickler Aunt Kari can be. As for the disturbance… Well, you know, our parents have a lot of enemies. If it hadn't been Devimon, it would've been someone else.

"But thanks for the kind words. "

Hiroaki smiles. "Of course Tetsu. Please let me know if I can help out with anything." He turns to go.

But as he does, Tetsu begins to think. Tama had indicated earlier that he was going to invite the rest of the old crew to this weekend's outing. Tetsu knows though that Tama is unlikely to factor Hiroaki into this event. The two had never meshed, and unlike Kin Hiroaki wasn't even fun to harass. Still, he was one of the original crew, and none of the Digidestined kids have made an effort to hang out with Hiroaki at all…

Come to think of it, does Hiroaki have friends?

"Hey Hiro, doing anything this weekend?" Tetsu asks.

The boy turned back around. "Uh, no. Don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"A bunch of us are getting together tonight and going to the Digital World this weekend. All the kids of the original Digidestined, in fact. Well, most us. Want in?"

Hiroaki blinks. "Uh, yeah. Yeah! Where are we meeting?"

"My place. Around nine. Come in through the Digiport."

"Absolutely. Okay! See you then!"

Before Hiro can scamper off, Taji leans past and calls, "And Hiro! This is kind of a secret, okay? Don't tell your mom."

Hiroaki merely nods back to her and heads off for class, smiling broadly.

Taji sighs and leans back against her locker. "He's totally going to tell her."

"No, Hiro wou-" Tetsu stops himself and consider for a second. "Yeah, he'll definitely tell."

XxXxX

My next stop is a residence in the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo. This time I manage to land with a bit more grace, on my feet even. Biyomon is not so lucky and once again collapse in a heap.

It's for the best really. Makes me look better.

I smile broadly. "Hey Mari. It's been way too long."

The room's resident turns her wheel chair to face me, revealing a smile much brighter than my own. Mari Izumi lost the ability to walk in an incident when we were all pretty young, but I've never seen it get her down. She's one of the nicest and most vibrant people I've had the pleasure to get to know. (And one of the prettiest, but don't tell her I said that.)

"Good morning, Tama. Do you make a habit of sneaking into girl's rooms without warning?"

I chuckle awkwardly. "I-um, no. Sorry. I just thought I'd let you know that Tetsu is leading a bunch of us into the DigiWorld tonight. It'll be like, an adventure! You wanna come?"

"An adventure, hmm? Well it has been some time." Mari starts to wheel toward me, then suddenly stops. She looks down, and I can see the wheels in her head start the turn. About what I'm not sure. "Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to go. Thank you for telling me."

My smile falters a tad. "Really? If it's the chair, don't stress. We can-"

"I won't be free," Mari interrupts me. "Perhaps another time."

Thoroughly rebuffed, I nod. "Right, I understand."

As if on cue, the door opens and Mira's mom pops her head in. Haruka Izumi doesn't look much like her daughter. For one, she doesn't have the red hair Mira inherited from her dad. For another, Dr. Izumi's face is deeply scared, with a dark red gash from her chin extending almost to her hairline, obscuring her right eye. If you look closely there are several prominent wounds on her face that didn't heal quite right, but that stands out the most. I don't remember what she looked like before the incident. I think they got rid of most of the pictures.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mari," says Dr. Izumi. "I didn't realize you had company. How are you, Mr. Ishida?"

For the next several minutes I make friendly conversation with Mari and her mother, not mentioning my weekend plans. When at last we leave, Biyomon and I do so through the front door.

"I don't see why you can't be a more responsible young person, like Mari," Biyomon squawks as we cross the street.

"Oh please. She was skipping school just like me."

"She's homeschooled now, you nitwit! Or didn't you notice the books on her selves?"

I'm formulating a reply, but it stops in my throat. Across the street from Mari's house is a strange looking man. He's staring at me.

The guy has red hair and dark glasses, and most his him is hidden by a grey coat. At his feet is what I assume is his partner Digimon. It looks like some kind of red beetle with dead, green eyes.

"Uh, hi?" I address the man. Through my body as feel blood and adrenaline pumping.

The man looks back at Mari's house. "There's a girl who live there. She's about the same age as you appear to be."

"Umm, yeah?"

The man seems to be pondering something. "Are you her friend?"

Beside me, Biyomon waves a hand in front of the bug Digimon's face. The beetle-thing make a faint clicking sound and refocuses his eyes on my partner's face. Biyomon nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The man makes a face that, in the right lighting, might appear to be a smile. "I'm glad to hear it. Stay safe young man."

The man passes me by, walking the opposite way down the street. Slowly, his partner follows.

I shake myself. Something about those two felt… not right. As if they'd been hollowed out. And why was he so interested in Mari?

"Creep."

XxXxX

The Suzuki household might seem a little off to many people. In many families in this day and age everyone had their own Digimon partner. In the Suzuki family though, each family member appears to have their own domestic pet. The mother has her cat, the father his dog, and the son a puppy. Only upon further inspection would one notice that these creature are in fact Digimon partners. It would take much closer inspection for an outsider to realize that behind the domestic visage, one of these Digimon is, at her resting state, one of the most powerful creatures on the planet.

Gatomon is lazing on a pillow that had been discarded on the floor when the front door swing open with a slam. The feline Digimon lifted a single eyelid to confirm the intruders identity. "Hey Hiro. In a rush today?"

I-uh, not really," Hiroaki stammers. "Just gotta a few things to do tonight."

The young chosen flys up the stair before he is questioned any further.

At the door to his room, Hiro is greeted by another fluffy, white creature. Unlike the Champion Digimon, Hiroaki's partner wears its Holy Ring around the neck, a necessary alteration as it does not possess Gatomon's long tail. One defining characteristic it does display are long, floppy ears which hide its face when viewed from the side.

Salamon jumps against Hiroaki's legs and makes a sound between a purr and a growl. "You're back, you're back! Are we gonna play? Gatomon and Labramon are _boooring_."

Hiro smiles at his companion's pestering and ruffles the fur on his head. "Oh we're gonna play, buddy." Hiroaki closes the door behind them. "I think you're going to like this."

The boy explains his weekend plans to the Rookie Digimon as he packs a knapsack for the forthcoming expedition. Salamon sits on the bed, panting and listening with rapt attention.

When at last the boy finishes his story, Salamon leaps upwards, howling happily. "The DigiWorld! It's been too long! I miss it, Hiro. I miss the smells and the forest and the- The Fights! I bet we'll get jumped by some Kuwagamon or something and then I'm gonna-"

"What? Hey, no way!" Hiroaki interrupts. "We are not going to the Digital World to fight! You know that isn't what we do, Salamon. It's not like that anymore over there. People have been going to the other world for a long time now. It's civilized."

Salamon's ears hang limply over his face as he pouts. "But Hiro, I'm a Digimon. And a dog. Fighting is what we do. It's what your mom did. How else do you handle savage monsters?"

Hiroaki shakes his head. "That was back then. They only did what they needed to. People and Digimon didn't know better then. The world was in danger, someone had to fight. Now we all work together. No more fighting. No more killing.

"Now listen Salamon. If I take you over there, I don't want you picking any fights with the native Digimon, okay? The first sign of violence and we are leaving. Are we clear on that?"

Salamon continues to pout, but nods soberly. "Yes Hiro. No fighting. I promise."

At that moment, a knock comes from the door. "Hiroaki? Can I come in?"

Hiro looks at his packed bag, then at the door. "Um, yes Mom. Come in." Quickly the boy sends his puppy a look that said nothing less than Shut up. Intuitive as partner Digimon typically are toward their chosen, Salamon immediately attempts to perk up and look like his usual, energetic self.

Kari Suzuki opens the door and step across the threshold, smiling as she is wont to do. "Our feline friend mentioned you seemed in an agitated mood when you got home this afternoon. Anything going on that I ought to know about?"

Hiro manages a fake smile and a disingenuous "Oh, you know, not much." On the inside though, the lad is on the verge of a cold sweat. _I know Taji said to keep this on the downlow, but can I lie to Mom? I've never lied to her! What can I say? Does it matter? She's the Digidestined of Light. Can she read minds? Are you hearing this right now, Mom?_

With all these competing noises in his head, it is a small miracle the only tell young Hiro exhibits is an overly long silence.

The Digidestined of Light leans slightly to the left, looking past her son. "Does whatever's on your mind have to do with the packed bag on your bed?"

"Uh- Yes!" Hiroaki blurts. Okay, fine. No lying then. Just the truth- or at least the "truth." "Tetsu is having a sleepover this weekend. He invited a bunch of the guys- me too. I was wondering can I… could I go?"

"Tetsu's having a sleepover?" For a second, Kari's face goes a little blank. But almost immediately, she brightens. "What a lovely idea. Of course you can go, Hiro. Have fun."

Hiro smiles, genuinely this time, in response. Not willing to risk further questioning, he grabs his bag- and Salamon (who releases an excited yelp as he's hoisted into the air). "Thanks Mom! Love you!"

And he's gone.

With her son absent, Kari allows her face to relax into a neutral expression. She sighs lightly.

"You aren't so happy, huh?" asks Gatomon, sauntering up the stairs. "I don't get why. The kid never gets out. Ain't this a good thing?"

"Sure it is. Of course I'm happy for Hiro," Kari says. "But, yesterday was Tai's funeral. And the attack. And the very next day, Tetsu happens to invite a ton of friends over, including at least one he isn't close to at all? I just- I can't imagine what the poor boy is going through."

"Eh, maybe not," says the cat. "But he was your brother too. And our friend. And Tetsu's your nephew, right? If you're so darn worried, why don't you have a chat with him?"

Kari sits down at the edge of her son's bed. "And say what? It gets better? At least he's in a better place? He'd be-... He'd be proud of us? I don't know if I buy any of that."

Gatomon hops onto the bed and climbs into her partner's lap, nuzzling Kari's stomach with her head. "Maybe the words aren't important. Just be there. Share some a' that light you got."

The woman smiles sadly, in a way that shows all that years that have passed since her last adventure and the toll each of them has taken. Absently, she strokes her partner's back.

"You're right, Gatomon. When aren't you? I do have to try and share some of the Light."

With her right hand, Kari finds herself grasping the area under her neck where once the Crest of Light had hung.

 _I just don't know how much I have left._

 **XxXxX**

The last stop on my list is a hotel back in Odaiba. This one has me a little intimidated I'll admit, but if this is important to Tetsu then its worth going that extra mile to make sure our reunion tour is legit.

I knock twice and wait.

The woman who answers is about my mother's age, but with more fashionable hair and decked out entirely in pink. "Oh, hello. Do I know you?"

"Yeah sort of, Ms. Tachikawa. I'm the son of your friends, Ma-"

"Oh!" Mimi's eye's fall on Biyomon. "Of course! You're Tama, Sora's boy. Please please, come in!"

The woman steps aside and allows us to enter. Almost instantly a green creature with a flower growing out its head wraps Biyomon in a tight hug. "Biyomon! It's so good to see you again."

"You- you might have the wrong bird."

The hotel room isn't especially big, but it's comfortable enough. It contains a TV set, a desktop computer (which have become popular utilities since the introduction of Digiports), a couple lamps and a pair of beds. A teenage boy is lounging on one of them playing on his phone, his own floral partner beside him.

"Mark, say hi to our guest," says Mimi.

The boy looks up. "Oh, hey. You must be one of the Digidestined kids, right?"

"Yeah, the name's Tama." I point over my shoulder. "And that's my buddy Biyomon."

Meanwhile, Palmon is giving Biyomon a thorough inspection. "I don't get it. You sound wrong, but why do the two of you look totally the same?"

"Please just- stop touching me."

"Good to meet you," says Mark.

"So what brings you both here?" Mimi asks.

Hmm. Now I have a dilemma. We agreed not to let the parents in on our little trip, but I won't get much of chance to give Mark the lowdown without her listening in. Of course, while the other parents would likely be against us going off on our own both due to recent events and most of us not having much training in terms of self-defense- Mimi has been out of the loop for a while, and it doesn't seem like Mark has any trouble taking care of himself…

I place my hands on the back of my head. "We're planning a trip!"

"A trip, huh?" says Mark. "Who's we?"

"The other Digidestined kids. Tetsu, Taji- I believe you met a few of them the other day."

Mark nods. "Yeah, the funeral."

"So where's this trip to?" Mimi asks.

"The Digital World. Tetsu's been feeling sentimental with… everything. He thought it'd be neat if we got all the kids together to go there, like we did when we were little. Like you guys did, when you were younger than us," I gesture toward Mimi. "Also, Tetsu said you kinda kicked ass- uh, pardon my language- in the fight that broke out."

"You got that right," says Floramon. "Jerks didn't know what happened."

"You dropped me," reminds Mark. "And get the shit kicked out of you by a teddy bear."

"He was a real bear!" says Floramon. "A real bear Digimon! I almost had 'im. And it's not my fault you humans have crap balance."

I shake my head. "Whatever. Point is you can Digivolve, and aren't bad in a fight. Who knows, maybe we'll need some muscle.

"Putting all that to the side though, you're one of us. Digidestined kids. Wouldn't really be a reunion without you there. Are you in?"

Mark looks toward his mom and raises an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

The woman shrugs. "It sounds like fun. Actually, I wanna go!"

My stomach drops.

Mimi starts to laugh. "But don't worry! This old lady isn't going to cramp your kids style. If- if that's a thing you still say.

"Go on Mark have some fun with your friends."

"So, when are we leaving?"

As I leave, a voice speaks up behind me. "Tama! Please, please don't leave me!"

I turn to find that Palmon has pried the window open and is trying to force Biyomon through with her long, vine-like fingers. "C'mon, I just want to see you Digivolve! You'll be a pretty Birdramon, right? I wanna know!"

I should hang out with these guys more.

XxXxX

I arrive in Tetsu's room at nine that nine. Seems like I beat the rush. The only people here so far are Tetsu, Agumon, and Hiroaki. Oh, and one other.

The white dog Digimon growls and runs up to us. "It's a bird! A big, big bird!"

Biyomon sighs. "It never occured to me before today other Digimon could be more troublesome than human children."

"See? You ought to appreciate me more," I say. "Good to see you, Hiro. Didn't know this would be up your alley."

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to try camping," Hiro says, clasping the straps of his pack tightly. "When do we leave?"

"Just as soon as the others get here," replies Tetsu. "So Tama, who did your recruiting go today?"

"Well, I only got one out of three. That's still a win in my book though."

"Okay, and who's the one?"

Before I can answer, the screen of Tet's computer glows again. From it Taji and Jyu emerge, all with their partners. Wormmon is on Jyu's shoulders like usual. He does look perkier than the norm though. Gabumon for his part looks like his usual subdued self.

"Hey guys. I brought some snacks," says Jyu. "Not enough for the whole weekend. We'll need to do some foraging."

"I brought my knife, a firemaking kit, a few flashlights with spare batteries, and a compass," says Taji.

"Um, I brought my sleeping bag!" says Hiro. "And a few changes of clothes. And some candy bars."

"Not bad," says Taji. "Now tell me, Tama, what did you bring?"

"Well, actually I-", but before I was forced to makeup and end to that sentence, the screen lit up again and two figures took form. A teenage boy a couple feet taller than me and a flower-creature about the same size as Biyomon.

I motioned toward the pair. "I brought them!"

"Hey guys. Hope I'm not running late," Mark says. "I was getting some materials together."

"Oh, hey Mark," says Tetsu. "Wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry? I thought we were invited."

Floramon crosses his arms. "But we won't stay where we aren't welcome."

"Oh no!' Jyu says hastily. "You two are great. Of course you're invited. Tetsu was just surprised. Welcome aboard."

Mark nods, but his face displays some uncertainty. This feels like a moment where I should say something, yet I don't know what.

Taji looks to Tetsu. "Okay man-with-the-plan, where are we going?"

Huh. That thought hadn't even occurred to me. Obviously we are heading to the Digital World, but that's kind of like saying you're vacationing in Europe. It's a big place. Huge, actually. When our parents first visited, that world was essentially a vast frontier. To a group of preteens it seemed like an untamable, incomprehensible mass of wilderness and unnatural biomes.

Since the widespread use of Digivices and Digiports though, this philosophy has proven to be inaccurate. Humans have spent a great deal of time there and sorted it into more readily digestible, topographical chunks.

First there is Server Continent, where the Digidestined spent a great deal of their time in the old days. For that very reason it was a very popular spot, especially after Takeru Takaishi's book came out on the whole affair. For the last several years though the entire area has been closed off by order of the UN. You can't Digiport in if you want to. And judging from what rumors have leaked out from undisclosed sources, you probably wouldn't.

The second major region is Folder Continent. This one has remained popular. The entire area is littered with human cities and resorts at this point. Hardly any room is left over for non-partner Digimon to live. Folder is nice enough for a vacation, but a bit too habitated for an "adventure."

There are a few other areas out there still mostly left untouched. Directory Continent and WWW Continent both exist. Humans are also aware of a few smatterings of island and the Digi-equivalent of the North Pole. But all of these areas are either a complete blank for us, brimming with predatory Digimon we don't want any part of, or simply inhospitable to human biology.

Based on all this info, I'm pretty sure Tet will draw the same conclusion I am.

Tetsu scoffs. "We're going to where it all started, of course. It's gotta be File Island."

Deep in his throat, Agumon rumbles something I take to be an agreement.

"All right then," says Jyu. "Does everybody have what they want to bring?"

The room nods.

"Okay then. Who would like to do the honors?"

No one says anything, and Tetsu steps forward. The young man raises his device toward the computer screen.

" _Digiport, Open!_ "

XxXxX

 _Takeru sits in a dark room, in an uncomfortable chair. He's been here many times._

 _Across from him is a man. He has long hair and is taller than Takeru. He smiles. For some reason, even though they are friends, Takeru cannot look him in the eyes._

Are you sure that was such a smart idea? _the man asks._ Just letting your darkness go like that? Seems like trouble to me.

" _You mean Devimon," Takeru replies. "He's not my darkness. He's my trauma, but he belongs to the Digital World. It's not for me to kill him. I don't want to kill again. I'm through making those decisions."_

You don't want to kill anymore? _asks the man, leaning down to rest his chin in his hands._ _Takeru is forced to avert his gaze even lower to avoid the man's eyes._ Maybe. Or maybe you just want to kill him under different circumstances. Someone else's terms.

Maybe it's that you don't want to resolve that resolve all that trauma that's built up over the years. You can't bear for that part of your life to finally have closer.

 _Takeru shakes his head. "Why would I want that? I spent so much time fighting people like Devimon. Killing them. If I could kill him now, why wouldn't I want that fight to end?"_

 _The other man gets up and starts pacing, as though he were the nervous one. Both men know that to be a falsehood._

Because you don't want to admit that fight has been over for a long time. You've been neglecting the new fight.

 _Reluctantly, Takeru asks, "What is my new fight?"_

 _A hand falls on his shoulder._

T.K., where is your son?

XxXxX

"Takeru, wake up. It's Sora."

"Mmmmrr, what?"

Takeru Takaishi wakes up to Shaiwase shoving a phone in his face. After a few moments of blinking, he takes it.

"Sora. It's- it's what? Two? Whadya want?"

"It's the kids, Takeru," answers his sister-in-law. "They all left for the DigiWorld last night. On their own."

"Oh, okay," Takeru yawns. "Well that's not great. Groundings are probably in order. Anyone gone to grab 'em yet?"

"That's why I'm calling. We have a big problem. All the Digiports are closed."

"What? No, that's- it doesn't work like that."

"Their closed, T.K. The Digital World is blocked off and none of us know why.

"Until we figure it out, the kids are on their own."


	4. Total Lock-In

Author's Note: This is as good a time as any to mention that Digimon Adventure Tri is not canon to the events of this story. This is not because I especially dislike Tri, but I came up with the plot for this story before it came out and don't feel like reworking it to account for the events of the most recent anime. (Plus I haven't seen all of Tri yet.) With that said, please enjoy the story and remember, reviews are always appreciated.

 **Adventure: Unto the Third Generation**

 **Chapter 04: Total Lock-In**

Three Years Ago

There is a term in psychology called a flashbulb memory. It can occur when a memory is so traumatic, you recall every aspect of the moment when it happened. That's why some people can remember things like where they were when the World Trade Center fell with absolute clarity.

And it's why I remember every aspect of the afternoon of April 3rd, 2029.

This was in the old apartment, before Mom bought the house in Brooklyn. I had just come home from school and was watching television in the living room. It was a wrestling program; I used to be really into those. Tanemon was with me. We were on the couch and I was feeding him some celery Mom had packed in my lunch. I hated celery.

Tanemon had just made a stupid joke. "Should I really be eating all these greens, since I am a green?" It wasn't very funny. I laughed anyway. And then I stopped.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special bulletin."

A blond man in a nice suit appeared on the TV. I knew him. He worked at the same studio as Mom. He was one of the new guys, and pretty young for his line of work. He got teased a lot by his co anchors for it. But he didn't look young that day. His eyes were glassy. His face seemed deflated. His left hand had the coffee mug on his desk in a vice grip.

He looked scared.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am sorry to inform you that today there has been an attack on this nation's capital."

The image cut to a city. I wasn't very familiar with the location at the time, but it was Washington D.C. Usually when we Washington shows up on TV, you only see the important places: The White House, the Supreme Court Building, the Washington Monument, etc. What isn't always emphasized is that most of D.C. is a normal town. Its where people live, where they work, and have their families.

That was the Washington I saw that night. And it was on fire.

On the screen, I was buildings burning. There were tiny shapes in the street I took for people running, and larger shapes pursuing them. Soon the camera angle changed. The camera focused upon a large gorilla-like creature with a canon for an arm. It was firing upon moving vehicles, presuming filled with people. Soon the creature took aim at whoever was wielding the camera and the angle changed again. Instead I was faced with large Digimon facing men in uniform in the streets. Both were armed with weapons, but it was clear who had the advantage. Even with television editing protecting me, I knew who was winning. I was watching men die.

The final image I saw is what will stick with me most clearly for the rest of my life. It was a large, black dinosaur, standing above the burning buildings, the fleeing crowds, and the fighting. Down its back traveled a long, white mane. It's mere movement created waves of fire and death. The thing looked straight at the camera, its details slightly obscured by the inferno behind it.

The chyron at the bottom of the screen read, "Terror Takes Washington."

That's when the screen turned black.

My mom had arrived. She had the remote in hand, and stood in front of the TV. "You-you shouldn't have seen that, Mark," she said. She was trying to be stern, to be strong figure. But I could she how she wavered. Whatever she had heard before arriving home, she was shaken too.

On the couch, I had trouble being strong too. I was on the verge of crying when she wrapped me in her arms.

"Don't worry. That's all very, very far away. We're safe. I promise I'll keep you safe."

The more she reassured me though, the less safe I felt. Washington should be the safest place in our country. Against whatever it was I had seen on screen, what could one person do? What difference would it make?

Eventually the reports would come out that a collaboration between the local police, the National Guard, and UN forces had turned the tides on the attack. Not long after, the UN would release a statement saying that a task force had been assembled to investigate the forces behind the incident and prevent further attacks on sovereign nations utilizing the Digital World from occurring.

But none of that mattered. That day I realized that what our parents had started would lead to a much greater conflict, and that we all would have to play our part in it. I knew that I'd need to be stronger. For that reason, Tanemon would become Kiwimon, and I would become… me.

* * *

Present Day, Present Time

The Digiport closes behind us, depositing us in a lush, forest environment. The place is beautiful, but surreal in a way it always take a moment for me to put my finger on. Despite the visible life all around us, few of the sounds you would associate with a thriving forest are present. There are no chittering insect. There's no birdsong or water dripping from leaves. For all the beautiful greenery, the area feels more like a grave.

Using the term "artificial" feels wrong, but moments like this make me remember how different this place is.

"File Island," the orange-ish haired boy with a Biyomon says with a hint of melodrama. "The place where it all began."

"Same forest at least," his sister with the Gabumon says. "This Digiport is roughly two miles off from where they started, at least according to Uncle Takeru's book. It wouldn't be a long walk though if that's the way we're heading. Is that the plan, Tetsu?"

The brown haired boy, Tetsu, shakes his head. "We could, but we don't have to. This like an expedition, there isn't much point if we take a guided tour."

 _And what exactly is the point?_ I think to myself. "Well it's night right now. That will only make this place that much harder to navigate. And more dangerous."

The brown haired boy with an insect Digimon around his neck nods in agreement. "We don't want any of us wandering off a cliff by mistake. We should find a good place to set up camp."

So the twelve of us, six kids and six Digimon, go looking for an appropriate spot. The girl, Taji, holds one of the flashlights to guide our way while the short kid with a puppy-Digimon holds the other one. Floramon and I lag behind the others slightly, trying to keep one eye on our surroundings and another on our companions.

I don't know yet what to make of these kids. We all met when we were much younger on a rare getaway our parents took to the Digital World, back when they were all still alive. I hardly remember, so in essence these "Digidestined" are strangers to me.

Taji at least comes off as capable. I haven't seen her or her partner in anything resembling a conflict at this point, but she does projet a certain air of competence and responsibility. Her brother- Tama, I think?-really doesn't. He seems like a good kid, friendly, but far from reliable.

The dark haired boy I've just met, so not much to say there. Same with the short kid. Our apparent leader though has struck a few cords. Contradictory cords. On one hand, he did rush into that fight the other day, I can only assume to help protect his family. On the other, what he actually accomplished was shit-all. His heart might be in the right place, but he's too inexperienced to be useful. Overall these "Digidestined" aren't living up to their namesakes as much as I'd hoped.

I don't like having to think this way. A healthy kid my age would just be enjoying the company of his new friends, trying to get the know them. The survivalist in me simply can't stop from analyzing how the people in my vicinity will hold up if a firefight breaks out. I need to get this under control. It's exactly the sort of thing that cost me so many friends back home.

Eventually we reach a clearing in the forest.

"This will be as good a place to bed down as any," says Taji. "Now we just need to build a fire."

"Agumon and I can gather some lumber," volunteers Tetsu.

"And we'll go scavenge for grub!" the dark haired boy's partner says from round his neck. "The fruit kind, I mean. I know all the best eatin's on this island."

"Oooh. We're going with them!" says Tama, speaking for his partner as well. "I could use a snack- and, uh, I just wanna help, of course."

Taji nods. "Great. Tama, you and Jyu are a pair. Mark, you accompany Tetsu. We'll stick to the partner system while we're here. Hiro and I will stay here and guard the camp."

"Sounds good to me." I don't say anything to spare Tetsu's pride, but I can see her logic here. Jyu can digivolve his partner if trouble comes, but Tetsu can't. This way both teams have someone who can take a hit. This girl's growing on me.

Tetsu and I venture into the bushes with our partners. I hold the flashlight and walk slightly in the lead. Finding sticks large enough to support a fire proves time consuming as very few linger on the ground. Kind of wish we'd brought Biyomon to knock a few down for us.

"This is rubbish," says Floramon. "She picked me to look for sticks just cause I'm a plant. Profiling is so unfair."

"Everything is a plant around here," Agumon says in his deep, rumbling voice. "Don't thin your so special."

Agumon's hands aren't meant for the task, so the vast majority of the gathered timber is being holed by Tetsu and myself. It's not enough to call it a night, but enough to be uncomfortable to hold.

"So before yesterday, had you ever been in a real fight?" I ask the other boy.

Tetsu has to think about it. "Well, my family used to visit the Digital World now and then. Usually the parts with people, but sometimes we'd be out in the wild. A couple times wild Digimon jumped us. But Dad was always there. He was really strong, so we never had to worry much about it."

"I see. So that's why you can't digivolve yet. You've barely had any training."

"But that isn't really what it's about, is it?" Tetsu asks. "My dad and Taji's both digivolved their partners to Champion on day 1. It was more about motivation than strength."

"Actually it's a bit of both," I say. "Sure in a life or death situation Digimon can do incredible, unprecedented things. It's just like an adrenaline rush for humans, situations where you hear about middle-aged women lifting cars to save their children. But in more controlled situations it takes practice. And another part of it is the law of averages. The more often you find yourself in danger, the more likely you make a lucky roll and something amazing will happen."

"Huh," says Tetsu. "That's an interesting way of thinking of it. You seem to really this stuff figured out."

I pick up another, especially thick stick. "I've had a lot of time to think it over."

* * *

"This looks like another good patch," Wormom informs his companions, stopping in front of a bush. "But then again let me just check." The Rookie begins gobbling the bright red berries.

"Don't eat them all" says Jyu. "We are meant to bring some back for the others."

"That goes for you too, Tama!" Biyomon yells indignantly.

His human partner stops eating the mango-looking fruit in his arms and glanced at Biyomon with embarrassment. "Uh, right. No worries, I'll replace them. How about those up their?" Tama signs his flashlight at an overhanging branch where several banana-shaped fruits hang.

"And just how do you intend to pick those?" asks Biyomon, tapping his foot.

"Um…" Tama examines the height of the tree and then glances around, as if he expects a ladder to materialize. "Little help, buddy?"

The bird Digimon shakes his head, but takes flight anyway. "Don't know where you'd be without me."

Biyomon reaches the level of the fruit, but pauses. With his hands busy flying he'll need some other means of knocking the fruit loose. After a second's contemplation, he backs up and flexs his legs.

" **Spiral Twister!** "

A pair of green/twisting flames shoot from the air-born Rookie and strike the tree's limbs. The fruit is knocked loose from the branch, and then tossed through the air to parts unknown. All of the tree's upper portion is lit with the sickly green flame, and bruning stick fly through the air.

"Get down!" yells Jyu, tackling Tama to the ground.

Above them the twister dissipates, but the fires remain. Ash rains from the sky and the forest is lit with a strange green radiance.

"I saw that going differently," Biyomon says with shame as lights back onto the earth. "I- I am sorry humans. I am not very practiced at that maneuver."

Shakily, Tama and Jyu make it to their feet. "It's alright," says Jyu. He looks at the fruit he and Tama dropped scattered upon the ground. "It looks like we'll need to start over collecting food, but lets just be glad you didn't start a forest fire."

"Right," says Tama. "Or catch the attention of-"

Suddenly, the sound of crackling flame is overwhelmed by a new sound. Harshly beating wings, not at all like Biyomon's. They sound bigger. And there are multiple pairs.

Wormmon clings to Jyu's leg. "We should forage somewhere else."

* * *

Back at camp, Taji is examining her firemaking kit while Hiro unrolls his sleeping bag. No one has spoken since the others left.

Hiroaki clear his throat. "You know Taji, you can have my sleeping bag for the night if you want."

From the corner of her eye, the older girl shoots Hiro a look that makes him wish he could disappear. "That's okay. I come out here a lot with my dad. Pretty sure I'm more used to sleeping on the ground than you are."

"Oh uh, okay! That's cool. Nevermind…" Hiro lapses back into smoothing out his bag.

"Real smooth moves you have there," whispers Salamon, who's pretended to be sleeping this whole time.

"Shut up."

A moment later, the sky lights up with green fire. Everyone pauses what they're doing to look at it.

"That's the direction Tama went," notes Gabumon.

"Right," says Taji. "But Jyu is with him. Whatever trouble Tama started, I'm sure Snimon can handle it."

And then the screaming starts.

"Or maybe not." Taji stands up, Digivice in hand. "Hiro, come on. We're checking this out."

The boy gulps. "If you think we can help…"

* * *

Biyomon collapses to the ground and degenerates into what resembles a pink radish. Tama picks and cradles Yokomon.

"Let me go, human. This is my fault, I should be ending this fight!"

"Right. Hate to tell you buddy, but you aren't cut out for fighting normally," says Tama. "For the now the only thing you might have a chance against is a side of ranch."

Hovering above them is what appears to be a human-sized was with a beak and purple wings. It hovers ominously, deciding which to target next.

"I get the feeling running isn't an option," says Jyu. "Are you ready, Wormmon?"

Reluctantly, the Digimon parts with his leg. "I'll do my best!"

" **Wormmon, Digivolve to… Snimon!** "

The light surrounding Wormmon dissipates, revealing a humongous green insect with sickle-like arms. The beast roars to reveal a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

The wasp-creature is fast to react. It zips down and slashes at the new opponents face with a spiked forelimb, leaving a scratch large enough for data to seep from. Snimon cries and lashes out with his sickles, but the attacker is small, faster and airborne. Deftly he dodges each of Snimon's blows as they come.

"I don't think he doing too hot," comments Tama.

"Just give him a second!" says Jyu. "Snimon, you need to focus. Wait till he comes in for an attack, then swat him."

But it seems the enemy can understand. The wasp immediately backs further into the air, still facing Snimon. He position his body so his back stinger faces the grounded insect.

" **Poison Stinger!** "

A purple dart flies from the stinger and collides with Snimon's face. The green beast makes a low, whining sound and immediately his arms and head drop. The wasp hisses in victory.

Jyu rushes forward to his partner's side. "Snimon! Don't go to sleep!"

The wasp moves again. Not toward Snimon, but toward his human. His took spiked forelimbs reach out, but just before they make contact-

" **Rain of Pollen!** "

-the air fills with strange yellow spores, carried as if by a spontaneous wind. The monster rears back and screams, trying to escaped the field. But it's too late. Its wings fail before it can gain its previous altitude and the thing collapses to the earth, muscles spasming beyond control.

Floramon and I emerge from the foliage, Tetsu and Agumon closely behind us. "We came when we saw the fire," I explain. "Hope we weren't too late. Is everyone alright?"

Jyu lays a hand on the side of one of Snimon's massive back limbs. "I'm not sure…"

I look down at the enemy Floramon downed. "This is a Flymon. Their attacks can be pretty poisonous, but Snimon should recover with time. It will get better once he degenerates, then the important thing is that he rests and gets plenty of rest."

"I've been stung by those freaks plenty of times," adds Floramon. "It bites, but I've always shook it off before."

Jyu smiles. "Thanks guys. I don't know when he'll degenerate though. Guess I'm stuck out here until he does."

Tetsu lays a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No worries. We'll keep you company until he does. No way I'm leaving you alone in this forest of creepy crawlies."

"Don't tell me we missed all the action!" cries a high pitched voice.

While the rest of us were talking, Salamon arrived. Taji, Hiro, and Gabumon aren't far behind him.

"Salamon," pants Hiro. "You can't run ahead like that. You could have gotten yourself into trouble."

"Trouble is what I'm looking for!" the puppy insists. "Many, one measly bug attacks you and kids hog it all to yourself? That's what I call selfish."

Something clicks in my brain. "That's interesting."

"Huh?"

"I don't understand what you mean," says Taji.

I stare into the forest. "I've seen plenty of Flymon in areas like this. Defeated a few of them. But I don't think I've ever noticed one traveling by itself before."

Floramon perks up. "Oh yeah, you've gotta point."

I look toward the Champion I downed, and compare him to the Flymons in my memory. Does he look smaller than those? Could he be sick?

That's when we hear the wings beating.

Four Flymon descend from above us. Each of them is taller than the first one, almost as tall as Snimon. They emit a terrible buzzing sound that makes my head want to burst.

Despite having just arrived on the scene, Taji grasps the situation immediately. "Everyone! Form a defensive circle around Snimon. Select a target and ready your attacks. If you can, get ready to digivolve."

"Whatever you say boss," says Tama, clutching Yokomon tighter to his chest. "Not sure how many of us are in fighting shape though."

Taji's mouth becomes a tight line. "Let's hope they don't know that."

The eleven of us form a shaky circle around Snimon. Between Tetsu and Taji, Tama stands slightly behind the rest us. Makes since as his partner has nothing left to contribute. With an active partner at all, Jyu stands beside me. Gotta admit, that's a good plan.

By far though, the most nervous of us is Hiro, standing on jy other side. His hands are balled in fists and I can practically see the lump in his throat. Salamon stands before him, and concern for his companions seem to have all but overwhelmed the puppy.

All but.

" **Puppy Howling**!"

A sonic attack emits from the diminutive Digimon, striking one of our aloft opponents. The Flymon rears back and screams before zipping downward.

"Salamon! Don't!" cries Hiro, but it's too late. His partner dashes forward to continue the attack.

A Poison Sting strikes the ground nearby, with Floramon barely dodging in time. Another few follow it and I instinctively raise an arm to defend myself. Of course if I get hit by one, it won't much matter where. I really should've brought body armor.

"Mark, I don't think we'll get much farther like this," says Floramon.

"Well let's step it up then."

My Digivice glows.

" **Floramon, Digivolve to… Kiwimon!** "

When the light vanishes, my partner has been replaced by something larger. Not so large as the enemy, but I know exactly what he's capable of.

"Okay then. Let's show them the pecking of a lifetime."

From his position, Tetsu can still see the Flymon I took out previously. It has since stopped moving, but the fact its body remains means that it isn't dead. Tetsu frowns. Digimon aren't supposed to suffer like that, like living creature. In every fight he's witnessed before, it's been simple. Digimon fight, they lose, they dissapear. How can fighting in this world still be so distasteful?

One of the new Flymon lands and crouches above his fallen comrade, examining. It doesn't seem he likes what it is he finds. The new enemy looks up and emits a warning buzz in Tetsu's direction.

"Tet, should I take him on?" asks Agumon.

The boy hesitates. "No. It looks like he just wants to protect his friend. If he wants to fight, let him make the first move."

" **Blue Blaster!** "

A stream of blue fire struck the wasp-Digimon. It cries out and lifts off the ground, moving straight for the group.

"Gabumon!" shouts Tetsu. "You didn't have to do that yet."

"Tetsu," says Taji, not looking at him. "Our pack comes first. You know that."

Tetsu shakes his head, but doesn't respond. "Okay Agumon. Now we fight."

Salamon falls to the ground after being swatted by another Flymon. He looks upwards and growls. He's just not built to fight flying opponents. It's so unfair…

Then Salamon looks to his side. There's another Flymon there. Collapsed to the ground, practically finished already. At least he can get in on the action somehow.

Salamon rushes the incapacitated opponent. " **Sledge Crash-** "

"No!"

At that exact moment, Hiro stepped in the way. Salamon aborted the attack, but still collided into his partner. The two went rolling and almost fell on top of Flymon.

"Hiro, get outa my way! I need to help protect you."

"No Salamon!" says Hiro, lifting his partner by the scruff of his neck. "I told you, no fighting! This is what we do, especially against somebody who can't fight back."

Salamon hangs his head, but still softly growls. "You still don't get it. I have to protect you. It's my job. If I can't do it, what good am I?"

Hiro's expression softens. "Your my friend, Salamon. My best friend. That's all need to be."

But the good vibes are interrupted as another Flymon takes a swing at the short boy's face. The boys fall backward screaming. Blood pours from his forehead.

" **Pepper Fire!** "

A burst of pure heat strikes the offending insect and forces it to withdraw. Taji runs over and crouches above the injured boy. "Hiro, are you okay?"

The boy is crying, but nods. "I-I think? It hurts and- and there's blood, but head injuries are s'posed to bleed a bunch, right?"

She nods. "Exactly right. Stay behind the rest of us and apply pressure. Salamon, stay with him."

The puppy looks increasingly agitated, but doesn't argue.

" **Nose Mattock!** "

With precision, Kiwimon uses his sharp beak to sever a Flymon's forelimb at the elbow. Immediately the spiked appendage erupts into the data. Kiwimon lands lightly beside me. (I've elected to stay on the ground, not wanting a repeat of the fight with Grizzlymon.) The amputee Flymon turns toward us, but whatever his response would have been its interrupted by a Blue Blaster from the left. His wing bursts into fire and the insect falls to the earth.

"Nice shot Gabumon," praises Kiwimon. "That's another one grounded."

"Yeah," I say. "But we've still got three in the sky. Keep your attention there."

Kiwimon nods and leaps toward his next target.

Meanwhile his last one struggles back onto its feet. I almost forgot Flymon had feet. You never see one using them.

Until this one, who's running at me.

I take a step back and look for Kiwimon, but he's not in my line of sight.

"Hey, somebody! Help!"

Just before my own face is ravaged by a spike, Agumon appears before me. He catches the Flymon's claw in his own. Struggling, he just manages to hold back the Champion level Digimon. Slowly, the Rookie lifts his muzzle.

" **Pepper Fire**!"

The Flymon's face is on fire. It fall back, screaming,

Agumon launches a brief series of clawed attacks, and suddenly the enemy is not but data blowing in the breeze.

Tetsu runs over. "Awesome job! Got some more in you?"

Agumon glances at him with a toothy smile. "What do you think?"

On Snimon's other side, Gabumon is busy distract two Flymon from Hiro, Tama, and Taji. His Blue Blasters keep them at bay, but just barely. He can tell both are looking for a hole in his defense, a chance to launch a poisonous attack he won't quickly recover from.

Taji's thinking along the same lines. Digivolving might help, but escalating the conflict isn't always the best solution. It would provide the Flymon with a bigger target, and possibly drag more locals into the fight. For the moment, the numbers are even. It would likely be better to gang up on individual Flymon than take out each as an individual.

"Agumon, Kiwimon, we could use assistance."

At his current position, Kiwimon barely dodges a poisonous jab from his own opponent. This Flymon seems faster than the last one. Besides that, Kiwimon excels at sneak attacks. Put him in a face-to-face confrontation and, well, just flip a coin.

"Yeah, you and me both sister. Be there when I can."

"We're coming!" yells Tetsu. He runs to Taji's side while Agumon launches a few fireballs in the direction of a Flymon. The attack drives the insect back, but also draws Gabumon's attention away from his intended target. The wasp takes the opportunity to dive in for a direct assault.

"Watch out!" yells Agumon. The dinosaur tackles his friend to the ground, sparing Gabumon the attack. Instead it is Agumon who's stabbed in the back with a jagged spike.

" **Blue Blaster!"** says Gabumon, firing a blue flame at the insect's arm. The Flymon chirps in alarm and flees. With all his strength, Gabumon hoists Agumon back onto his feet. "My friend, are you harmed?"

"You can't stop now Agumon!" cheers his partner. "Keep fighting!"

Gabumon and Agumon turn toward the Flymon and, in conjunction, fire off their attacks. Unsure of which to dodge, the Flymon fails to dodge either and bursts into flame. It releases an unnatural, horrified screech and dissolves into data.

But the time the took Rookies take to finish off one foe allows the other a chance to aim. The other Flymon positions his stinger and carefully selects a target.

" **Brown Stingers!** "

The stinger from the insect's hindquarters detaches and violently slams into Agumon's claw. The dinosaur screams. In his veins, the virtual neurotoxin passes through him, leaving what feels like a trail of fire. Agumon's knees give out and he finds himself crouched on the ground, fighting the urge to vomit.

Tetsu tries to run forward to help his friend, but Taji gripped the back of the boy's shirt, holding him in place. "Don't you dare put yourself in danger. Gabumon, give Agumon cover. Kiwimon, you better be on you way!"

Jyu stands out in front of Snimon. His friends are fiercely fighting to protect him and his partner, and all he can contribute is nothing. Even the first Flymon had been defeated by Floramon, a Rookie, rather than him and his partner.

Hands clenched into fists, Jyu turns to look up at his partner. Snimon still hangs his massive emerald head, two orange antenna dangling from the sides. The only sign that the insectoid Champion still lives is the gradual rise and fall of his shoulders.

"Snimon, please, if you can hear me, wake up. Our friends need us. Someone could die. Tetsu could die.

"Please."

Deep in Snimon's throat, a noise of acknowledgment thrums.

A poison dart passes closely by Gabumon's head. This is his third near miss, and the Digimon doesn't know how much longer he'll get lucky. Already the Rookie has expended too much energy to access his main attack, so as long as the insect remains at a distance he's all but useless.

"Taji, I cannot do this much longer. We require support."

The girl Chosen almost growls. "Kiwimon! Where are you dammit?"

The Champion Digimon briefly lands on Snimon's shoulder and fires another pummel peck at the pursuing Flymon. "Trying not to die, thanks!"

"Don't… need… Kiwimon."

The stinger embedded in Agumon's arm comes off and hits the ground.

The dinosaur stands.

"I'll kill it myself."

Tetsu is too stunned to speak for a second. It passes. "Go ahead then. Take him down!"

Agumon takes a few shaky steps forward, just barely avoiding a tumble. He lifts his muzzle. " **Pepper Fire!** "

Three volleys of fire. All miss the target by a landslide.

Flymon makes a chirping sound that almost sounds like laughter. A purple dart fires from where the thing's stinger used to be and hits Agumon straight in the chest.

He screams, but refuses to fall. " **Pepper Fire!** "

"That's right Agumon, keep up the pressure!"

"What the hell are you doing?" I demand.

Tetsu turns to me. "Cheering on my partner! He can win this."

"No, he can't. He's taken a way higher dosage of that toxin than Snimon did. He's too small! Call him off now!"

Tetsu grabs me by the collar. "Are you calling me weak?"

That look in his eyes. I know it well. Seen it in the mirror dozens of times. The pride. The bloodlust.

I jerk free from his grip and Tetsu stumbles back. "I think you're an idiot," I say. "Agumon, get out while you can."

" **Pepper Fire!** "

One of the dinosaur's fireballs happens to strafe the insect's wings. Flymon is forced to make a hasty landing, and Agumon goes in for the kill. He's slowing down though, and none of his clawed attacks meet their intended recipient. Flymon dances around him, careful to keep himself between the Rookie and the incapacitated Flymon.

The active Flymon sees an opening and swiftly counterattacks with spike forelimbs. Agumon attempts to block with his claws, but only hurts himself in the process.

"Agumon! Run!" I yell. "You're going to be killed!"

Snimon stirs.

"Everybody… Move!" growls the massive bug.

Everyone jumps a bit and clears away from the Champion. Snimon rotates toward the ongoing commotion. The gargantuan's effort distract the Flymon for a second and Agumon gets in a lucky hit, knocking him toward his unconscious ally. The active Flymon trips and sprawls over his friend.

Above us, Kiwimon finally gets the drop on his rival and smashes his feet against the wasp's head. "Special delivery!" yells Kiwimon.

The third wasp lands atop the other two, and the whole pile buzzes and squirms. The active two have just untangled themselves and begun aiming their stingers at Snimon when the larger Champion raises his scythe arms.

" **Twin Sickles!** "

Snimon swings his massive arms through the air and two pink, crescent-shaped energy blades are sent flying in an X-formation. The conscious Flymon have only a second to process the coming death beams before they strike.

The air is filled with data and the sound of screaming.

Before the attacks even hit, Snimon has turned back into Wormmon and Agumon has collapsed into Koromon.

"Are you okay, Wormmon?" Jyu asks.

"Jyu, we really need to find more food."

Tetsu clutches the pink head-Digimon to his chest. "Buddy, you almost had them."

"I'm sorry… Really thought I could do it. Will try… harder." Koromon fades into unconsciousness.

"It's over," Taji says, after doing a quick check on Tama and Hiro.

Eyes fixed on Tetsu, I frown. "Yeah, it is for now."

* * *

Back at camp, the fire has been started. Jyu is feeding Wormmon the snacks they packed. Tetsu is the furthest from the fire, holding Koromon and saying nothing. Taji is treating Hiroaki's injuries while Tama and a re-digivolved Biyomon look into the fire.

"I started this whole thing," says Biyomon, sulking. "Hiro and Agumon could have died. How could I be so irresponsible?"

"Oh relax," Tama says, his usual mirth substantially subdued. "I'm just rubbing off on you is all. Not your fault. Next time we'll know better."

"And all done," says Taji, leaning back to get a better look at Hiro's injury. "Just had to clean it up a bit and apply bandaging. I don't think it will even need stitches."

Hiro hasn't spoken since the fight ended. He simply sits in front of the fire, absently petting Salamon.

"Hiro, does it hurt?"

He shakes his head.

"Are you okay then?"

The boy thinks for a moment. "You killed them all."

Taji blinks. "Excuse me?"

"All of the Flymon. You guys killed them. I didn't sign up for this. We weren't supposed to be fighting. This was going to be an adventure."

"It's not like they left us much choice," says Floramon.

"Even the one who couldn't move?" Hiro shoots a look at Jyu. The other boy doesn't return the glance. "It was barbaric."

"Hey listen," says Tetsu, rising to his feet. "Maybe no one told you, but Digimon don't die in the Digital World. They can't. They just come back as DigiEggs. We didn't "kill" anybody."

"And that makes it okay to risk Agumon's life like that?" I ask. "These Digimon are our partners. Even if they aren't gone for good, you don't risk their safety so carelessly. There weren't plenty of ways to turn the tide back there, and you just had to choose the one that would prove how strong you are. Isn't that right?"

Tetsu freezes. His arm shakes, as if ready to throw a punch. He fights down the urge. "I- I'm going for a walk." Tetsu picks up Koromon and walks off into the woods, taking with him one of the two flashlights.

Jyu looks between us before getting up to follow.

"I don't care if they come back," says Hiro. "I don't care if we had to do it. Killing is wrong, and I won't be part of this."

The boy and his partner move to leave the clearing, but he pauses before they do. "You know, I always wondered why we were so different. Why I wasn't close friends with the other Digidestined kids, even though we're supposed to be family. Now I know. Maybe it's better if I keep my distance."

And he's gone.

Silence settles over the camp.

Tama looks at Taji pile of surprise and puts a hand over his face. "Oh jeez, he didn't even take a flashlight."

I scoff. "So his plan is just to stumble onto the Digiport in the dark. Smart kid. Hope the Flymon are only hunting for brains."

Tama takes the light. "Here, Biyomon and I will go after him. If nothing else we'll make sure he gets home safe."

"Are you sure you'll be safe on your own?" Taji asks.

"Oh please," says Tama. "You guys just took down five Champion level Digimon. I think every baddie on File Island is gonna think once or twice before going after one of us."

Taji nods. "Okay then. Scream if you need help."

Tama smiles. "Oh yeah, they'll hear me in Server if it comes to it." And the pair vanish into the dark, leaving Taji, Gabumon, Floramon, and I to ourselves.

I take a seat at the fire by the girl. "You handled yourself well back there. It seems like you and Gabumon have a lot of combat experience."

She shrugs. "Not as much as you, I think. We look out for ourselves okay."

"Jyu isn't bad either. Inexperienced, but adaptable. And even Tama at least knows his place on the battlefield."

Of course Taji catches my meaning. "Even? At least?"

I nod. "I'm worried about Tetsu."

"He'll be fine," she says. "Agumon will recover. As for Tetsu, he's just going through some stuff. He's not clear headed. I'm hoping this trip will help."

"That's not what I mean," I say. "When the Flymon attacked, your priority was keeping the group safe. Same as me, same as Jyu. Tetsu got into it though. I could tell. He wanted Agumon to fight, for the sake of fighting."

Taji stood up. "You don't understand him. Tetsu's a good guy. He wants to protect us all. He's just looking for the power to do that."

"What he wants is to play hero," I insist. "He wants to be his dad. Which would be great, if he were. But he's not Taichi Kamiya, he's Tetsu. The fact he doesn't know that might get him and Agumon killed. I don't know if we should be along for the ride when it does."

Taji keeps her eyes fixed on the fire. "He'll be okay. I've known him my whole life, and I know we can trust Tetsu."

I frown. "Well if nothing else I admire your devotion. What are going to do the next time he loses his fight against a stronger opponent though? Just believe in him?"

She laughs quietly. "Of course not. When he loses his head, that's when I save him.

"That's what family does."

* * *

Tama and Biyomon ran through the forest, a beam of light bouncing in front of them. Tama had been out of breath since they left camp and now even Biyomon was lagging.

"Do we really remember which way the DigiPort was?"

"Of course Tama, my memory is impeccable. The question is if Hiro remembered properly."

"Jeez. Really wish I had a dog here to help instead of a no-good bird."

"If Salamon were present, I believe our issue would already be resolved."

"Hold up, is that them?"

The pair come to a stop. Sure enough, not far ahead are Hiro and Salamon, rooted in front of a monitor which seemed to have been haphazardly tossed into the forest.

Hiro has a frown fixed to his face.

"What's Hiro?" Tama asks, approaching. "Don't tell me you changed your mind and decided to hang around. That would be pretty anticlimactic after your little speech."

Hiro shakes his head. "It's nothing like that. We all have a serious problem." The boy holds up his Digivice. "I've been trying for a few minutes, but the Digiport just won't activate. I don't know what that means."

"Really?" Tama asks. "Maybe your head got hit harder than we thought. Let me try."

Tama holds his Digivice at the ready. "Digiport, open!"

But sure enough, it won't.

"Oh man, this is bad," says Tama. "Don't tell me we're stuck out here! Sis will not be happy to hear about this."

"Oh what a dreadful twist of fate," says a voice from behind the Chosen and their Digimon. "Quite tragic for you, but most fortuitous for me. To mourn or celebrate? Such a conundrum!"

The boys turn to see the speaker and immediately drew away.

The man is tall, and dressed in complete disarray. His coat is torn and his hair is haphazard. His smile is lopsided and cruel.

Most worrying though are the knife in his hand and the bat-like monster on his shoulder.

"Now, if you'd be so kind, sons of Love and Light, please remind me of your names. And while we're at it, which of you does Takeru care for more?"


End file.
